Nott (so) dead
by LadyChocolateLover
Summary: Theodore Nott padre está muerto. Theo piensa que ha sido asesinado, pero antes de descubrir al culpable, sufre un accidente. El departamento de aurores no quiere investigar qué ha pasado, y son Draco y Hermione quienes buscan la verdad. O no, porque nada es lo que parece. O tal vez sí. [Regalo para MeriAnne Black].
1. Prólogo

_Este fic participa en el II Fest del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. He escogido el prompt #48,_ « _En el que Theo tiene un accidente mientras investiga la muerte de su padre y son Draco y Hermione quienes buscan la verdad_ » _._

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 **Aviso:** _Este fic es un regalo para_ _ **MeriAnne Black**_ _. Meri, espero de todo corazón que te guste el fic y que sea un poco lo que pedías. Sé que me he inventado muchas cosas y que he cambiado otras tantas, pero lo he escrito con la mejor intención del mundo y creo que ha quedado bastante bien._

 _Agradecimientos especiales a_ _MrsDarfoy_ _por meterse conmigo en este berenjenal y betear, buscar, pensar, estresarse y sufrir conmigo en la escritura de este fic. No sé qué haría sin ti, OTP._

* * *

 **NOTT (SO) DEAD**

 **Prólogo**

 _26 de marzo, apartamento de Theodore Nott Jr._

Theo estaba empezando a impacientarse.

Tenía la solución allí mismo, sabía que tenía la solución allí mismo, pero era incapaz de verla. Reordenó los papeles, miró las fotos, escribió un nuevo diagrama.

Un mes y medio buscando y no había sido capaz de encontrar al asesino de su padre. Sabía que, dijeran lo que dijeran sus amigos, Theodore Nott Senior había sido asesinado. ¿Cómo si no había muerto tan repentinamente, sin que le diera tiempo de llamar a su elfo doméstico o gritar?

Simplemente había dejado de respirar. Había dejado de existir de un momento a otro, sin otra acción que la de...

El ruido de la Red Flú lo distrajo, y Theo maldijo porque la solución se le había vuelto a escapar de entre los dedos.

—¿Hola? ¿Theo?

—En el estudio —respondió, volviendo a centrar su atención en los papeles.

Observó una y otra vez los diagramas y esquemas que tenía hechos y repasó los hechos y las posibles soluciones mientras bebía un sorbo de té.

—¿Aún no has entendido que fui yo, Theo? ¿Y se supone que tú eras inteligente? —comentó su visitante desde la puerta.

—No digas tonterías, por Salazar. Estoy a punto de conseguir la respuesta.

—No digo tonterías. Tengo razón. Mírame, Theo, mírame de verdad. Yo fui quien mató a tu padre.

Theo fijó la mirada en su visitante, y observó atentamente el pelo despeinado y las uñas mordidas, intentando descubrir lo que quería decirle.

—No —susurró de pronto, alejando bruscamente la taza de él y cogiendo su varita con mano temblorosa—. Por favor, no.

—Sí. Sí, Theo, sí. Y ahora tú también te irás.

Antes de que Theo pudiera hacer nada, cayó hacia atrás, inconsciente.

El visitante hizo desaparecer la taza y varios pergaminos que podían delatarlo y se dispuso a salir, pero antes observó con algo parecido a triunfo el cuerpo del muchacho, rígido y pálido sobre el sillón.

—Así aprenderás, pequeño traidor. Así aprenderás.

El estallido de la Red Flú señaló la ida del visitante, y el apartamento se quedó vacío, con un montón de papeles desordenados sobre el escritorio y un mago cerca de la muerte.

El reloj de pared dio las seis de la tarde.

* * *

 _¡El II Fest ya está aquí! *corre en círculos como una loca histérica* ¡Y he presentado un fic con un título que más que un título es una broma! *esquiva un tomatazo*_

 _Ejem. Sí._

 _¿Bueno, qué opináis? Ya tengo todo el fic completo e iré publicando cada dos días :)_

 _¡Nos vemos en el siguiente!_

 _LadyChocolateLover_


	2. Un cadáver en la biblioteca

_Este fic participa en el II Fest del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._ _He escogido el prompt #48,_ « _En el que Theo tiene un accidente mientras investiga la muerte de su padre y son Draco y Hermione quienes buscan la verdad_ » _._

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 **Aviso:** _Este fic va con mucho amor para_ _ **MeriAnne Black**_ _ **.** Más vale que te guste porque no ha sido nada fácil, eh. _

_Agradecimientos especiales a la genialosa_ _MrsDarfoy_ _por el beteo, la paciencia, las ganas y las ideas._

* * *

 **NOTT (SO) DEAD**

 **I. Un cadáver en la biblioteca**

 _14 de febrero, Mansión Nott_

—¡Trisky!

El pequeño elfo doméstico apareció al instante y observó, con una mezcla de temor y adoración, al hombre que lo había llamado.

Theodore Nott padre era un mago temperamental y exigente, y su estadía en Azkaban solo había conseguido volverlo aún más temperamental y bastante paranoico respecto a todo lo que le rodeaba.

Su larga temporada en Azkaban para pagar sus crímenes había finalizado apenas la semana anterior, pero su sentencia no había terminado: no tenía permiso para volver a usar la magia nunca más. El hombre había gritado y amenazado al enterarse, pero la sentencia era inamovible –romperla significaba Azkaban de nuevo, pero esta vez de por vida–.

Como consecuencia, Trisky pasaba la mayor parte de sus días atendiendo a su amo.

—¿Qué desea, amo?

—Tráeme el periódico —ordenó el hombre sin levantar la vista de su desayuno.

—Enseguida, amo.

Trisky despareció con un sonoro «¡Pop!» para volver a aparecer en el estudio principal de la Mansión. Cogió _El Profeta_ y, tras un momento de vacilación –si el periódico estaba solo, era porque nadie lo estaba leyendo, ¿no?–, volvió a aparecer en la biblioteca, donde lo depositó al lado de su amo antes de volver a desaparecer.

Theodore observó el periódico de reojo y lo abrió con la mano izquierda mientras bebía el té con la derecha.

Estaba leyendo la portada –«Azkaban: ¿es o no es igual de efectivo que antes? ¿Es la expulsión de los dementores realmente una buena idea?»– cuando el leve cosquilleoque había sentido en las yemas de los dedos se convirtió en un dolor atroz que lo hizo contorsionarse.

Le invadió un temblor por todo el cuerpo que logró que derramara el contenido de la taza por toda la mesa y, cuando quiso abrir la boca para exigirle a Trisky que lo salvara, notó como su garganta se apretaba y le impedía hablar.

Inspiró bruscamente y abrió mucho los ojos.

Ése fue el último movimiento que Theodore Nott padre hizo en vida.

La biblioteca se quedó en silencio, con un cadáver sobre el escritorio y un misterio por resolver.

* * *

 _15 de febrero, apartamento de Theodore Nott_

—¿Seguro que estarás bien? No quiero dejarte, Theo.

El aludido apretó la mano de su novia y le sonrió levemente.

—Luna, no te preocupes, de verdad. Este congreso es una oportunidad única, no quiero que te lo pierdas por mí.

—Pero tu padre acaba de morir, no deberías estar solo en estos tiempos tan duros, los manlypups podrían acercarse y…

—Luna —la interrumpió él suavemente—. Sabes que la relación entre mi padre y yo nunca fue buena, y hazme caso cuando te digo que está mejor muerto que vivo. De verdad, vete tranquila.

Luna Lovegood lo miró atentamente con sus grandes ojos azules, y lo que sea que vio en los de Theo debió de convencerla, porque asintió.

—De acuerdo —dijo ella—. Iré al congreso, pero prométeme que no te encerrarás en tu piso. Tienes que pasar tiempo con tus amigos, Theo.

—Luna, de verdad, que estoy perfectamente.

—Por si acaso. Me sentiría mejor sabiendo que estás con gente que se preocupa por ti cuando yo no estoy, Theo.

Luna se acercó a él y lo rodeó con sus brazos, dándole un beso. Theo sonrió un poco y le devolvió el beso, retorciendo sus largos mechones de pelo rubio con cariño.

—Venga, vete ya, que vas a perder el traslador.

Luna le dio un último beso y agarró su varita para acercarse a la Red Flú.

—Mándame una lechuza si pasa algo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, sí. Venga, ve tranquila.

—Te quiero, Theo —añadió Luna antes de desaparecer con un estallido por la chimenea.

—Yo también te quiero —susurró él.

—Ya sé que me quieres, no era necesario aclararlo —comentó una voz conocida a sus espaldas.

—¿Draco? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo has entrado? —preguntó, girándose de golpe.

—Por la puerta.

El mago rubio estaba apoyado contra el dintel del comedor con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Pero qué…?

—Órdenes de tu novia. Tengo que hacerte de niñera esta tarde —respondió Draco. Al ver que Theo no se movía, añadió—. ¿Pero a qué estás esperando? Cálzate, coge tu capa, no sé, mueve el culo.

Theo suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco como muestra de disconformidad, pero se dirigió a su habitación.

—¿A dónde iremos? —preguntó desde el interior de su dormitorio.

—A la Mansión Nott. Tienes cosas que hacer allí.

* * *

 _14 de marzo, apartamento de Draco Malfoy_

—Cuando te llevé a tu mansión porque tenías cosas que hacer allí, no me refería a que te entrara esta repentina obsesión tuya de que a tu padre lo asesinaron.

Theo puso los ojos en blanco y bebió un trago de whiskey. Echaba mucho de menos a Luna, ella lo comprendería enseguida.

Pero como no estaba, tenía que contentarse con su supuesto mejor amigo.

—Malfoy, deja de decir estupideces y presta atención. Te digo que mi padre ha sido asesinado.

—Y yo te digo que estás chiflado.

—No, tiene sentido —respondió Theo—. Trisky ha enfermado.

Draco pestañeó.

—¿Tengo que conseguirte cita en San Mungo? ¿Qué coño tendrá que ver que tu elfo doméstico haya enfermado con el supuesto asesinato de tu padre?

—A ver —suspiró Theo—. ¿Cuántos elfos tienes en Malfoy Manor?

—Pues… Betty, Mincy, Missy… —Draco hizo recuento en voz baja, contando con los dedos—. Ocho.

—Ocho. ¿Y cuántas veces has visto a alguno enfermo?

Draco lo miró fijamente.

—Nunca. De pequeño pensaba que eran inmunes a las enfermedades —respondió lentamente.

—A la mayoría de ellas, sí. ¿Ves mi punto? Trisky ha enfermado, lo que significa que…

—Que no ha podido enfermar solo, necesita una causa.

—Y esa causa podría haber sido mortal para un humano, ¿no?

Draco asintió lentamente.

—Ya veo a dónde quieres llegar, Theo, pero basarte en que tu elfo doméstico esté enfermo para apoyar tu teoría de que han asesinado a tu padre no es exactamente lo que yo llamaría una prueba contundente.

Theo puso los ojos en blanco.

—Hablé con Trisky, y me dijo que fue él el que le llevó a mi padre el desayuno con el periódico.

—¿Y te dijo algo más?

—No le dio tiempo: se desmayó.

Ambos magos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Draco carraspeó.

—Enhorabuena, casi me creo tu teoría.

* * *

 _26 de marzo, apartamento de Theodore Nott_

—¿Theo? —Silencio—. ¡Theodore Nott! ¡Llevo media hora esperándote, capullo!

Draco entró hecho una furia en el comedor de su amigo mientras continuaba gritando y buscándolo por el apartamento.

—¡Te he dicho mil veces que dejes de obsesionarte con encontrar al asesino de tu padre! ¡Está muerto, le han hecho un favor al mundo!

El mago se asomó por la puerta del dormitorio. Nada.

—¡Joder, deja de ignorarme! ¿Dónde estás?

No había nadie en la cocina, ni en la habitación de invitados, ni en el baño. Draco empezó a desesperarse.

—Como el muy jodido haya salido ahora, lo mato —refunfuñó mientras entraba en el estudio.

La imagen que encontró allí lo dejó paralizado.

Su mejor amigo estaba tirado sobre el escritorio en una postura rígida y extraña y su piel tenía un tono más pálido de lo habitual, con tintes azules en los dedos.

—¡THEO! —Se abalanzó sobre el mago y no pudo contener un suspiro de alivio al encontrarle el pulso –lento e irregular– en el cuello.

Aún vivía.

—Vamos, Theo. Resiste, joder. Ahora te curarán.

Hizo levitar el cuerpo hasta él y lo sujetó al llegar a la chimenea. Tiró los polvos Flú y entró con un grito:

—¡HOSPITAL SAN MUNGO!

Si hubiera mirado hacia abajo, hubiera visto las cenizas del reciente uso de la Red Flú por alguien que no era él.

* * *

 _Como habéis podido comprobar, este capítulo es anterior al prólogo, y también es el más cortito de todos. ¿Qué os parece?_

 _Muchísimas gracias, además, a las tres personitas que me dedicaron unos minutos de su tiempo en forma de review. Me alegrasteis el día, en serio. Muchas gracias :)_

 _LadyChocolateLover_

 _PD: El título pertenece a la novela homónima de Agatha Christie._


	3. El caso Nott

_Este fic participa en el II Fest del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._ _He escogido el prompt #48,_ « _En el que Theo tiene un accidente mientras investiga la muerte de su padre y son Draco y Hermione quienes buscan la verdad_ » _._

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 _ **Aviso:**_ _Este fic sigue siendo un regalo para_ _ **MeriAnne Black**_ _. No se aceptan devoluciones, lo siento. Que sepas que esto va con amor._

 _MrsDarfoy_ _es la beta y la OTP más genialosa del mundo mundial porque acepta mis tropocientos whatsapps diarios sin pestañear y encima, me ayuda._

* * *

 _ **NOTT (SO) DEAD**_

 _ **II. El caso Nott**_

 _28 de marzo, oficina de Harry Potter en el departamento de aurores_

—Lo siento mucho, Malfoy, de verdad, pero no puedo hacer nada.

Draco se pasó una mano por el pelo, desesperado. Frente a él, Harry Potter lo miraba con semblante serio y mirada apenada.

—¿Me estás diciendo en serio que, siendo el puñetero Niño que Vivió, no puedes organizar una investigación para encontrar al culpable que ha dejado a mi mejor amigo en coma?

—El problema no es convocar o no convocar una investigación arbitrariamente. El problema es que para convocarla tengo que tener o una muy buena explicación con pruebas o una orden directa de mis superiores —respondió Harry mientras se ajustaba las gafas—. Y lo único que tengo son especulaciones. Por no tener, Theo no tiene ni un informe claro de San Mungo.

—Joder, menuda mierda.

Harry asintió comprensivamente.

—Lo siento, de verdad. Si le pasara algo así a Hermione o a Ron, yo también removería cielo y tierra para encontrar al culpable. Ojalá tuviera algo, pero no puedo empezar una investigación oficial así por las buenas.

Draco asintió mientras se levantaba. Estaba desesperado y se sentía inútil e impotente.

—Me voy, entonces. Adiós, Potter —dijo mientras abría a puerta.

—Adiós, Malfoy. Buena suerte.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Harry se quitó las gafas y apoyó los dedos en el puente de la nariz.

Odiaba tener que mentir a la gente, por mucho que esa gente fuera Draco Malfoy.

Pero a situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas.

* * *

 _29 de marzo, sala de espera de la quinta planta del Hospital San Mungo_

—Buenas tardes, quisiera visitar a Theodore Nott.

La bruja encargada de la secretaría sonrió falsamente.

—Tendrá que esperar, señorita Granger. Como es un caso muy extraño, solo se puede visitar al enfermo de uno en uno, y ahora tiene una visita y una persona esperando para entrar.

—Oh. —Hermione comprobó la hora y asintió decidida—. Entonces esperaré.

—En ese caso, habitación 503, en la quinta planta.

La bruja señaló con el dedo el ascensor a sus espaldas y bajó la vista hacia sus papeles, dejándole muy claro a Hermione que ya no tenía su atención.

Hermione decidió ignorar su mala educación y subió en el ascensor que le había indicado. Cuando llegó a la quinta planta, caminó por el pasillo hasta la sala de espera.

Allí estaba Draco Malfoy, más pálido que de costumbre, con ojeras bajo los ojos y aspecto de no haber dormido de preocupación en varios días.

—Hola —dijo la bruja suavemente mientras se sentaba enfrente de él—. ¿Estás esperando para entrar a ver a Theo?

Él la miró, asintió bruscamente con la cabeza y volvió a bajar la mirada hasta sus manos.

Un silencio incómodo invadió el lugar.

La quinta planta de San Mungo era un lugar extrañamente tranquilo. No había niños llorando ni gente quejándose. El habitual tránsito de enfermeras, medimagos, sanadores y pacientes no existía. Parecía que solo estaban ellos.

—¿Quién hay con Theo?

—Lovegood —respondió él con voz ronca, sin siquiera mirarla.

Hermione asintió y cambió de postura en la silla.

El silencio pesaba sobre ellos, espeso e incómodo, y los minutos se alargaban hasta convertirse en horas en el subconsciente de la bruja.

—¿Llevas mucho rato esperando? —preguntó al final, deseando oír algo más que sus respiraciones.

—No mucho.

—¿Aproximadamente? ¿Cinco minutos, una hora?

Draco miró el reloj y volvió a bajar la vista.

—Media hora.

—Vale —asintió ella. Miró el reloj: llevaba quince minutos en la sala de espera—. ¿Crees que Luna tardará mucho?

—No lo sé.

—¿Suele tardar mucho?

Draco pestañeó.

— Pues no lo sé; ha llegado esta mañana al país y ha venido directamente a visitar a su novio en coma —respondió él con molestia.

—Oh. Oh, es cierto, no recordaba que Luna estaba de convención en…

—Granger, haznos un favor a ambos y cállate —interrumpió él bruscamente.

La bruja frunció el ceño y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Perdón, solo intentaba mantener una conversación, puesto que ambos tenemos que esperar y…

—Cállate, en serio. Tú lo que quieres es alguien que te preste atención y yo no lo voy a hacer, porque he dormido cuatro horas, me duele la cabeza y han dejado a mi mejor amigo en coma mientras investigaba el asesinato de su padre.

Hermione abrió la boca para espetarle que fuera más educado, pero él, como si lo hubiera sentido, levantó la vista y le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

Tenía los ojos enrojecidos, lo que, sumado a sus ojeras y su extrema palidez, le daba un aspecto cadavérico antinatural.

—Cállate —repitió—. Te dejaré pasar antes si quieres, pero no me hables. —Su voz, ronca y seca, carente de su habitual pronunciación elegante, tenía un tono desesperado.

Hermione frunció el ceño, pero asintió en silencio.

El tiempo pasó lentamente.

La bruja cambió de postura tres veces e incluso intentó leer la revista _Corazón de Bruja_ que había en la sala, pero desistió al llegar a la segunda página.

En su lugar, se puso a pensar. ¿Que Theo estaba investigando el asesinato de su padre? ¿Qué asesinato? ¿Por qué los aurores no investigaban la muerte si sospechaban un asesinato? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—Estoy escuchando tus pensamientos desde aquí. —El tono de Draco era resignadamente divertido, como si hubiera aceptado que tendría que conversar con Hermione.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿No eras tú el de «Granger, cállate»?

—Bueno, pues si no quieres respuestas, yo no te las doy.

Silencio.

Un latido, dos.

—Desembucha, Malfoy. ¿Qué eso de que Theo estaba investigando el asesinato de su padre?

Draco sonrió de manera victoriosa para sí mismo antes de fijar su mirada en la bruja.

—No sé cuánto sabes sobre la muerte de su padre, pero lo encontraron en la biblioteca, muerto encima de la mesa, con la taza de té derramada encima y el periódico abierto. Theo —su voz se rompió un poco al pronunciar el nombre, pero siguió adelante— empezó a sospechar que era un asesinato cuando el elfo doméstico que atendía a su padre se puso muy enfermo.

»Como ya sabrás, los elfos domésticos enferman muy raramente y siempre por alguna causa externa, por lo que Theo suponía que lo que hizo enfermar al elfo fue lo que mató a su padre. Llevaba mucho tiempo recopilando información para poder llevársela a los aurores y que empezaran una investigación, pero no pudo, claro —comentó amargamente.

Hermione asintió en silencio, dándole vueltas a la nueva información.

—La pregunta —dijo al final— es por qué los aurores no investigaron desde el principio.

—Porque los aurores tienen mejores cosas que hacer que investigar lo que parecía la muerte natural de un viejo mortífago al que sacaron de Azkaban para que pudiera morirse en casa —respondió Draco sardónicamente—. También tienen mejores cosas que hacer que investigar el motivo por el que han dejado a Theo en coma.

—¿Has hablado con Harry? —Cuando Draco asintió, Hermione frunció el ceño—. ¿Y no ha puesto una investigación en marcha?

—Si te hubiera pasado a ti, sí que hubiera puesto una investigación en marcha. Como es Theo, se ha excusado diciendo que necesita pruebas y no sé qué coño más para empezar a plantearse si abrirla o no.

Hermione puso mala cara.

—Pero eso no es justo.

—No, no lo es.

* * *

 _30 de marzo, oficina de Harry Potter en el departamento de aurores_

—Hermione, de verdad, no entiendo qué quieres que haga.

La aludida fulminó a Harry y se inclinó hacia él a través del escritorio.

—Yo creo que está muy claro, Harry. Llevo diez minutos diciéndolo.

El mago suspiró y se pasó la mano por el pelo, despeinándolo más aún.

—¿Quieres que organice una investigación para averiguar la causa de la muerte de Nott padre y cómo acabó Theo en coma?

—Exactamente.

—Consígueme pruebas de algo, lo que sea, sobre lo que sostener la investigación y yo te investigo lo que quieras.

—Hecho.

Cuando Hermione salió del despacho, con mirada decidida y paso firme, Harry sacó de un cajón el informe sobre el caso Nott.

Estaba tristemente vacío.

* * *

 _30 de marzo, apartamento de Draco Malfoy_

Hermione hizo sonar el timbre de la puerta varias veces antes de que Draco apareciera en el dintel, con cara de sueño y mirada fulminante.

—¿Granger? ¿Qué coño haces aquí?

La bruja ignoró su pregunta y se coló en el apartamento, logrando dar dos pasos dentro de la entrada antes de que Draco la agarrara de la muñeca y la detuviera.

—¿Nunca te han dicho que es de mala educación colarte en casa de alguien sin ser invitada? —preguntó cerrando la puerta, todavía sin soltarla.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

—Es que prefería no decirte que van a investigar oficialmente el accidente de Theo en la puerta —respondió ella, soltándose bruscamente.

Draco, que había empezado a caminar hacia el interior del apartamento, se giró bruscamente con los ojos como platos.

—¿Que van a qué?

—He hablado con Harry y me ha dicho que si le conseguimos algo sobre lo que sostener una investigación, la abrirá.

—A ver si lo entiendo: has cogido y te has plantado en el despacho de Potter para exigirle que investigara el por qué está Theo en coma y lo que pasó con su padre.

—Exacto.

—Y él te ha respondido que si encontramos algo para poner de excusa, abrirá una investigación.

—Correcto.

—Necesito una bebida —anunció mientras iba directo hacia el aparador de bebidas.

Mientras se servía algo de brandy en un vaso, Draco observó fijamente a Hermione, que se había sentado en un sillón con aire satisfecho.

—¿Y qué ganas tú con eso?

—¿Perdón?

—Lo que has oído. ¿Por qué este súbito interés sobre el bienestar de Theo y conseguir respuestas?

Hermione se levantó, mirándolo enfadada y con las manos en las caderas.

—Theo es mi amigo y me preocupo por él, así que naturalmente que tengo interés en averiguar qué le pasó.

—Ya. ¿Y no pudiste haber presionado a Potter antes?

—¡Fui a ver a Theo en cuanto llegué de Francia sin saber nada más que estaba en coma, porque nadie me había dicho nada!

El mago tomó un sorbo del vaso.

—Y, en cuanto te enteraste, revolviste en el armario para buscar tu traje de salvadora de los indefensos y poner a todo el mundo en marcha.

—¡Perdóname por preocuparme por Theo! —exclamó ella—. Yo al menos hago algo útil.

Draco dejó el vaso en la mesa con un golpe y se irguió cuan alto era, fulminando a Hermione con la mirada.

—¿Te crees que no lo he intentado? He ido al departamento de aurores, he hablado con el puñetero ministro y he estudiado todos y cada uno de los papeles que tenía para ver si podía presentar pruebas, pero solo tiene especulaciones. Es mi mejor amigo, Granger, no he estado cruzado de brazos.

Ambos se fulminaron con la mirada unos instantes, tan concentrados que pegaron un salto cuando el reloj dio las ocho de la tarde.

—Investigamos por nuestra cuenta a ver qué descubrimos y cuando tengamos las bases le relegamos el muerto a Potter.

Hermione lo miró triunfante.

—Hecho.

* * *

 _31 de marzo, habitación 503 del Hospital San Mungo_

Blaise soltó un ronquido por tercera vez consecutivo, lo que disimuló el sonido de la puerta al abrirse.

Una figura encapuchada y vestida de oscuro se coló en la habitación y se acercó a la cama donde Theo seguía postrado, todavía en coma.

—¿Qué se siente al estar en coma? Te sientes inútil, ¿verdad? No puedes hacer nada, no puedes hablar, no puedes hacer que te presten atención. Solo puedes existir —murmuró, casi regodeándose con sus palabras.

De pronto, un ruido sobresaltó a la persona, que miró a ambos lados antes de desaparecerse.

Blaise se despertó de golpe y miró a Theo con mala cara.

—Joder, ya podrías haber tenido un accidente menos grave, que dormir aquí es un puto infierno.

* * *

 _Como veis, la cosa ya está en marcha… No se sabe qué le pasa a Theo, Draco y Hermione parece que se han puesto de acuerdo y Harry está mintiendo. ¿Qué pensáis que está pasando?_

 _El capítulo anterior tuvo cuatro reviews, uno más que en el primero. ¡Muchas gracias! Cada palabra vuestra me anima mucho, así que espero que todas esas personitas que me dejan un follow o un fav invisible se atrevan a dejarme un review con su opinión ;)_

 _¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!_

 _LadyChocolateLover_

 _PD: El título viene de la novela «El caso Galdon», de Ross Macdonald._


	4. El simple arte de matar

_Este fic participa en el II Fest del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. He escogido el prompt #48, «En el que Theo sufre un accidente mientras investiga la muerte de su padre y son Draco y Hermione quienes buscan la verdad»._

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 **Aviso:** _Este fic va para_ _ **MeriAnne Black**_ _. Tus reviews frustrados son lo mejor y me alegra muchísimo que de momento te guste._

 _Agradecimientos especiales a_ _MrsDarfoy_ _por betearlo y aguantar mis histerismos._

* * *

 **NOTT (SO) DEAD**

 **III. El simple arte de matar**

 _2 de abril, despacho_ _del_ M _inistro de Magia_

—¿Y bien? —Kingsley Shacklebolt unió sus manos y miró a Harry, expectante.

—Bueno… La investigación va lenta, porque, como es alto secreto, no debemos dar indicios de estar investigando nada, y tampoco parece que ambos sucesos estuvieran relacionados, pero estoy seguro de que pronto sabremos algo —respondió Harry intentando sonar firme y convincente.

—O sea, que no tenéis nada.

—Exactamente —reconoció el auror, avergonzado.

Kingsley negó con la cabeza y frunció el ceño.

—Eso no es bueno, Harry. Esta investigación debe terminar cuanto antes y con el mayor sigilo posible; es muy importante averiguar qué les ha pasado a los Nott.

—¿Por qué? Quiero decir, podría haber sido algo natural. Estoy seguro de que tantos matrimonios entre primos para mantener la sangre pura podría haber derivado en problemas de corazón, por no hablar de los obvios problemas mentales.

—Podría —asintió Kingsley—, pero no lo sabemos. Tenemos qué averiguar qué les ha pasado y por qué. Imagínate que no ha sido algo natural, sino que alguien lo ha hecho a sangre fría.

Harry asintió.

—Ahora imagina que ese alguien no lo ha hecho por locura o venganza personal contra los Nott en concreto. ¿Qué podría significar eso?

—Que alguien va detrás de familias de mortífagos —respondió Harry.

—Quizás. Pero quizá ese alguien no ha asesinado a los Nott por su pasado mortífago, sino por ser parte de los Sagrados Veintiocho. ¿Qué sabes de ellos, Harry?

—Los Sagrados Veintiocho son un compendio de familias que desde la Edad Media únicamente han tenido miembros sangre pura y en contadas ocasiones mestizos en su línea.

—Exacto. Sobre esas familias, Harry, familias como los Black o los Malfoy, se ha sustentado la economía, el comercio y el estatus del Mundo Mágico de Gran Bretaña. Son parte de nuestra historia. Son la realeza mágica, familias influyentes y poderosas que siguen teniendo asiento en el Wizengamot pese a lo que hicieron.

—Y si alguien pretende acabar con ellas, acabaría también con el orden social, ¿no?

—Claro. Si alguien ha matado a los Nott por su estatus de sangre, después irá a, pongamos, por los Malfoy. Después de los Malfoy, los Parkinson. Y así sucesivamente si no podemos evitarlo. Ten en cuenta que, si realmente los han matado por esa razón y se corre la voz, las grandes familias de mortífagos volverán a las andadas, quizá no como en la guerra, pero sí boicoteando el Wizengamot, porque si alguien intenta acabar con ellos por su sangre, clamarán venganza.

—¿Es normal que sigan teniendo tanta influencia? —preguntó Harry, sintiéndose un poco inútil. La historia y las conspiraciones políticas y sociales no eran su área de conocimiento, precisamente.

—¿Es normal que la reina de Inglaterra muggle tenga tanta influencia, Harry? No es algo que podamos dominar o controlar, sino intentar adaptarnos de la mejor manera posible.

El auror asintió, sintiéndose como si estuviera en Hogwarts de nuevo y McGonagall lo estuviera aleccionando.

—Ahora —continuó Kingsley—, ten en cuenta que muchas de las grandes familias de los Sagrados Veintiocho eran también familias mortífagas, así que realmente ambos factores estarían relacionados. Y como siempre se han enorgullecido de sangre, es cierto que gran parte de las familias están relacionadas por matrimonio y por sangre, así que no olvides que es posible que quizá sí les haya pasado esto por motivos sanguíneos o alguna enfermedad familiar y estemos creando un campo de Quidditch de un jardín pequeño —comentó recostándose en el sillón—. Tampoco hay que descartar que haya sido un asesinato dirigido únicamente a ellos y no una gran conspiración que afecte a todo el país, claro.

Harry se apretó el puente de la nariz.

—Joder.

* * *

 _3 de abril, apartamento de Hermione Granger_

—¿Y si resulta que fue un suicidio? —comentó Hermione, observando los diagramas que cubrían su mesa con un renovado interés.

Cuando vio que Draco no le contestaba, se giró hacia él y lo encontró dormido encima de su escritorio.

Miró la hora y se quedó con la boca abierta: las dos de la mañana. De un martes. Bueno, miércoles.

Y tenía una reunión de urgencia a las siete y media de la mañana.

—Malfoy. —Lo sacudió con cuidado—. Despierta, que es tarde.

—Mmm. —El mago abrió los ojos y la miró—. ¿Ya has terminado con tus teorías disparatadas? Tres años sin trabajar juntos y ya se me había olvidado lo obsesiva que puedes llegar a ser.

Hermione olvidó que no era hora para discusiones tontas y lo miró ofendida.

—¡No soy obsesiva!

—Sí lo eres —bostezó Draco mientras se erguía la miraba con los ojos brillándole de burla contenida—. Te sabes los pergaminos que te dejé de memoria, has hecho esquemas con colorines y me has hecho repasar dos veces todos los acontecimientos de la vida de Theo para saberlos bien. ¿Cómo llamas a eso?

—Interés. —La bruja alzó el mentón de forma orgullosa.

—No. Obsesión por conocer y presumir de tener todas las respuestas. No puedes dejar una pregunta sin respuesta, Granger, admítelo.

—¡No es cierto!

—¿Dónde trabaja Theo? —preguntó él alzando una ceja.

Hermione lo miró y apretó los labios, negándose a responder.

—Vamos. Dilo. Sé que te mueres por decirlo —dijo burlón.

—En _Nottpin_ , distribuidor de pociones hechas y elementos para realizarlas —murmuró ella, bajando los ojos para evitar ver la sonrisa victoriosa de Draco.

—¿Y con quién trabaja?

Silencio.

—Con Lisa Turpin —masculló al final, apretando los puños.

Él aumentó aún más su sonrisa y abrió la boca, probablemente para realizar otra pregunta, pero ella lo señaló con el dedo:

—¡Eso no significa nada! —Draco arqueó una ceja—. Bueno, vale, puede que sí me guste responder preguntas más de lo normal. ¡Pero no estoy obsesionada!

El mago dejó que su silencio y su cara lo dijeran todo.

Ella parpadeó.

—Malfoy, largo a tu piso. Es muy tarde y estoy demasiado cansada como para aguantarte, que por la mañana madrugo —sentenció Hermione empujándole en dirección a la chimenea.

Él soltó una carcajada antes de tomar los polvos Flú.

—Buenas noches, Granger.

* * *

 _5 de abril, habitación 503 del Hospital San Mungo_

—¿Cómo estás hoy, Theo? —preguntó Luna Lovegood nada más entrar en la habitación. Asintió como si él le hubiera respondido y añadió—. Estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes.

El silencio que siguió el comentario hubiera descorazonado a cualquiera, pero no a Luna. Impertérrita, se sentó en la cama junto al chico y le acarició una mano.

—No sé si te lo habrá dicho Draco, pero él y Hermione están investigando qué pudo haber sucedido. De momento, piensan que alguien envenenó a tu padre por una venganza personal, pero no logran entender por qué el elfo enfermó. Por cierto, Trisky ya está recuperado del todo y jura y perjura que hizo lo de todos los días, así que nadie entiende cómo pudieron asesinar a tu padre. —Hizo una pausa leve para ordenar sus ideas antes de continuar hablando—. Harry se niega a abrir una investigación y se niega a hablar del tema, por lo que creo que ya ha abierto una investigación secreta. No sé por qué será secreta, supongo que porque es importante. Tal vez prevean una gran conspiración, ¿no crees?

La bruja continuó hablando, explicándole al cuerpo tendido que nadie sabía por qué había acabado en coma y que era un milagro que Draco lo hubiera traído tan rápido, porque de haber tardado más probablemente ahora estaría muerto.

Le comentó quiénes habían preguntado por él recientemente y que Lisa había vendido una gran cantidad de pociones a una empresa extranjera y por tanto aún no había tenido tiempo de pasar a visitarlo.

—Vamos, Theo, despierta pronto —murmuró Luna al final, con lágrimas en los ojos—. Te echo de menos.

No oyó un ruido de pasos que se alejaban rápidamente por el pasillo.

* * *

 _6 de abril, apartamento de Draco Malfoy_

—¿Tú cómo habrías asesinado a Nott?

Draco estuvo a punto de tirar la bandeja con la merienda que traía de la cocina.

Después de varias horas leyendo sobre venenos y envenenamientos, además de otras tácticas de asesinatos, ambos habían decidido por unanimidad comer algo para reponer fuerzas.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó depositando la bandeja en la mesa, entre un libro sobre venenos mortales y un pergamino lleno de colorines donde Hermione había anotado posibles actuaciones del asesino.

—¡Ooh, tarta de chocolate! —exclamó ella, sirviéndose un pedazo rápidamente—. Decía que, de haberlo hecho tú, cómo habrías asesinado a Nott.

Draco se sentó y tomó un sorbo de té, pensativo.

—No lo sé. Con veneno en su comida, probablemente.

—Ya, pero para eso necesitas sobrepasar a los elfos.

—En realidad, no. Si lo invitas a comer…

—Entonces te echarían la culpa a ti.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—No tiene por qué. Puedes hacerlo pasar por un ataque al corazón o algo parecido. La madre de Blaise ha usado esta táctica varias veces.

Hermione parpadeó, y decidió ignorar la tranquilidad con la que él hablaba de matar a alguien.

Seguramente Draco no…

No.

Sacudió la cabeza, molesta consigo misma por dudar de él. Él quería a Theo como su hermano, nunca intentaría dañarlo.

—Pero con eso lo matarías rápida y eficazmente, no harías que sufriera las convulsiones que parece que sufrió —objetó la bruja, apartando las dudas de u mente—. Y, desde luego, no harías enfermar al elfo.

—Cierto. ¿Y si en vez de ingerir algo, lo tocó?

—¿Algo como el qué? —preguntó Hermione, interesada.

—No lo sé. ¿El escritorio?

—Si hubiera sido el escritorio, Trisky no habría enfermado y Nott habría muerto nada más sentarse allí.

—¿La taza de té?

—¿Cómo pones veneno en una taza de té si están en las cocinas?

—Es verdad. Tiene que ser algo que no esté bajo la vigilancia de los elfos.

Silencio.

Hermione sorbió su té distraídamente.

—¿Y si no fue un veneno lo que lo mató?

—Granger, pensaba que ya habíamos establecido que fue envenenado. No me vengas con eso ahora.

Ella sonrió.

—Nunca hay que descartar nada.

—Si nunca descartamos nada, nunca llegaremos a nada —replicó él, vocalizando exageradamente para demostrar su punto.

—O quizá sí.

Él la miró y alzó una ceja.

—¿Y si resulta que el elfo enfermó por culpa de otra cosa que no tiene nada que ver con la muerte de Nott? —preguntó sardónicamente.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—Imbécil.

* * *

 _8 de abril, departamento de aurores_

La lechuza llegó y depositó un sobre sellado que Susan Bones, segunda al mando en la investigación del caso Nott, se apresuró a abrir.

De su interior cayó una planta envuelta en una bolsa de plástico y un pergamino en el que había escrito un mensaje:

 _«R_ _espuestas que no llegan, preguntas que no son. O quizás es que este es tu Waterloo, quién sabe._

 _Lo importante es que te estoy esperando, auror._

 _Entretenme»._

—¡Harry, mira esto!

* * *

 _¡Tachán! Draco y Hermione han cogido una dinámica enseguida (¿quién me adivina dónde pudieron haber trabajado juntos?), Harry está más perdido que un pulpo en un garaje y Luna… ¿No os da pena Luna? Cuando Darfoy leyó el capítulo, me felicitó por el drama, así que imaginaos lo que sufrí al escribirlo xD_

 _Estoy un poco decepcionada porque en el capítulo dos recibí cuatro reviews (cinco si contamos el que llegó más tarde de_ _ **Meri**_ _), y en el anterior solo tres. ¿Qué ha pasado que me comentáis menos? ¿Tan malo es?_

 _Pero eso sí, muchísimas gracias a las tres personitas que no me fallaron :)_

 _¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_

 _LadyChocolateLover_

 _PD: El título viene de la novela homónima de Raymond Chandler._


	5. La reina sin corona

_Este fic participa en el II Fest del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. He escogido el prompt #AK38, «En el que Theo sufre un accidente mientras investiga la muerte de su padre y son Draco y Hermione quienes buscan la verdad»._

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 **Aviso:** _Esto es un regalo para_ _ **MeriAnne Black**_ _, que me ha escrito una dedicatoria preciosa en su perfil y que es amor aunque tarde mil años en contestarme a los whatsapps._

 _MrsDarfoy_ _es la genialosa beta de esta (no tan genial) historia._

* * *

 **NOTT (SO) DEAD**

 **IV.** **La reina sin corona**

— _Lo siento mucho, Luna, me obligó, en serio, yo no quería… —Un sollozo la obligó a interrumpirse y se llevó las manos a la cara para restregarse las lágrimas que caían libremente por sus mejillas—. De verdad, no me imaginaba que le sucedería esto a Theo…_

— _¿Y qué te imaginabas? —preguntó Luna, más seria de lo habitual—. Mataste al padre de mi novio, no entiendo qué querías ganar con ello._

— _¡A él!—exclamó, retorciéndose las manos—. No lo entiendes, pero Theo… Theo es el único que me mira como si me viera de verdad. El resto ven a una chica demasiado alta que lleva un parche en el ojo izquierdo, una víctima de guerra con los brazos llenos de cicatrices._ _¡He visto madres que apartan a sus hijos de mí cuando me ven!_ _—Los sollozos redoblaron su intensidad—. Pero él me veía sin verme_ _como yo quería que me viera,_ _sexualmente_ _. Solo_ _tenía ojos para ti y pensé… Pensé que si me libraba de su padre le haría un regalo y me apreciaría. —Sorbió por la nariz—. Obviamente no funcionó._

 _Luna le tendió un pañuelo, observando con algo parecido a lástima a la bruja que tenía delante._

— _¿Me estás diciendo en serio que asesinaste para que Theo se fijara en ti? ¿Pero cómo se iba a fijar si lo mantuviste en secreto?_

— _No lo sé —contestó su acompañante entre lloriqueos—. No lo pensé mucho, él me animó…_

— _Ya veo. Lo siento mucho, pero tendré que denunciarte. Sé que tú no dañaste a Theo, pero sí asesinaste a sangre fría._

— _¡Me obligó! Luna, entiéndeme. Estaba allí, animándome, diciendo «Venga, hazlo. Sabes cómo, hazlo. Theo te querrá si lo libras de su padre» y yo… Yo fui débil._

— _¿Quién te animaba? —preguntó Luna, sorprendida._

— _Él me comprendía y me animaba. Lo hacía tan, tan fácil… Y yo no pude resistirme. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, en la guerra ya había matado alguna vez. —La bruja suspiró, negando con la cabeza—. No me costó, ¿sabes? Se lo merecía._

— _¿Y Theo? ¿Qué le pasó a él?_

 _La mención de Theo trajo consigo una nueva oleada de sollozos y murmullos desesperados._

— _No lo sé —acertó a decir al final mientras se sorbía la nariz._

 _Lisa Turpin, que una vez fue una bruja brillante y orgullosa, se había visto reducida a una masa temblorosa y patética._

 _Luna nunca lo habría visto venir._

* * *

 _12 de abril, apartamento de Luna Lovegood_

Hermione sacó la cabeza del Pensadero bruscamente y retrocedió tres pasos, tambaleante.

—Esto no me lo esperaba —susurró, retirando una lágrima que había aparecido en su ojo izquierdo.

Luna le tendió una taza de té, mirándola comprensivamente.

A su lado, Draco parecía incapaz de aceptar el recuerdo que les había enseñado Luna. Alternaba entre pasarse la mano por el pelo y cerrar los puños con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le ponían blancos.

—Draco —llamó Luna—, ¿estás bien?

—Perfectamente —gruñó él.

Ambas brujas lo miraron escépticamente.

—No pasa nada si no estás bien, yo tardé mucho en recuperarme de su visita —comentó Luna—. Quién lo hubiera dicho de Lisa, que siempre era amable con todos.

—Estoy bien —afirmó él.

—Ya. —Hermione le tendió una taza de té—. Bebe eso y luego hablamos.

Él observó la taza con precaución.

—¿Qué lleva?

—Valeriana, manzanilla, azúcar y… —Luna no pudo terminar la frase porque Draco se había a llevado la taza a los labios—. Y un chorrito de Whiskey de Fuego.

Ambos, Draco y Hermione, la miraron con los ojos como platos, pero tragaron diligentemente la bebida.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? —preguntó Hermione, rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado mientras bebían.

—Es obvio, ¿no? —respondió Draco—. Vamos a hablar con Potter y le explicamos que Lisa fue la causante de que Theo esté en coma.

—De hecho, no lo fue —dijo Luna—. Ella mató al padre de Theo, no lo hirió a él. El motivo por el que Theo está en coma es otro.

—¡Me da igual! Si ella no hubiera asesinado a su padre, Theo no habría acabado en coma por culpa de su investigación —rebatió Draco, furioso.

—Dice que la obligaron a hacerlo —dijo Hermione, conciliadora.

—¿Que la obligaron? Solo la obligó su propia estupidez —afirmó él, dejando la taza en la mesa con más fuerza de la necesaria—. Me voy a ver a Theo. Cuando hayáis recuperado el sentido común, me avisáis.

El mago cruzó la estancia a grandes pasos en dirección a la chimenea del pasillo.

Cuando oyeron la Red Flú funcionar, Luna suspiró y se giró hacia Hermione.

—Nada de esto debería haber sucedido, ¿sabes? Se supone que deberíamos poder vivir en paz.

* * *

 _13 de abril, despacho de Harry Potter en el departamento de aurores_

Harry se apretó el puente de la nariz y suspiró por enésima vez en media hora.

—Es que no me lo puedo creer. ¿Lisa? ¿Cómo ha podido? Llevaban cinco años trabajando juntos —repitió.

Draco, por su parte, parecía dispuesto a estamparle el Pensadero en la cabeza como siguiera diciendo lo mismo.

—Sí, Potter, Lisa Turpin. Ahora, ¿puedes dejar de repetirte y detenerla de una maldita vez?

—Pero ¿seguro que es Lisa?

—Harry, acabas de ver la memoria de Luna —respondió Hermione, que también estaba empezando a irritarse—. Tres veces seguidas. Y además has hablado con la propia Luna. ¿Qué más quieres?

—Es cierto, es cierto… —reconoció Harry, avergonzado—. Pero de verdad que no me lo creo.

—Pues créetelo —le espetó Draco.

Mascullando algo, probablemente su incredulidad, Harry se levantó y salió por la puerta.

Diez minutos después, volvió y se sentó de nuevo en el sillón de su escritorio.

—Acabo de mandar aurores a detener a Lisa —explicó.

Hermione asintió.

—Ahora toca esperar.

Harry asintió y abrió la boca para contestar algo, pero fue interrumpido cuando Susan Bones asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

—Ya está aquí. Nos estaba esperando en su casa, ha traído hasta una maleta con ropa.

Harry parpadeó, saliendo detrás de su segunda al mando antes de que la puerta se le cerrara en las narices y dejando a Hermione y a Draco solos en el despacho.

—Parece que se han olvidado de nosotros —comentó Hermione.

—Eso es bueno. —Draco se sentó en el sillón de Harry y se estiró, acomodándose—. Significa que están centrados en el caso.

Hermione alzó las cejas.

—¿Piensas quedarte aquí hasta que vuelva Harry?

—Naturalmente —contestó él, sacando de un cajón una bola de cristal y colocándola encima de la mesa—. Yo el interrogatorio no me lo pierdo.

Hermione miró la puerta, miró la bola que se encendió con un toque de la varita de Draco y se mordió el labio.

—Oh, a la mierda —anunció sentándose en uno de los brazos del sillón e inclinando la cabeza para ver mejor las imágenes que proyectaría la bola—. Enseña el interrogatorio.

Él sonrió de medio lado.

—Allá va.

* * *

 _13 de abril, sala de interrogaciones del departamento de aurores_

—Lisa Turpin, se te acusa de asesinato planificado de Theodore Nott Senior. Se te va a interrogar sin _Veritaserum_ contando con tu colaboración; en caso de no responder adecuadamente, se te administrará _Veritaserum_ forzosamente y, de ser pertinente, el cuerpo de aurores podrá tener acceso a tus memorias. Tienes derecho a un abogado y si no puedes pagarlo se te administrará uno de oficio. Todo lo que digas o hagas podrá ser utilizado en tu contra. —Harry levantó la vista de los documentos que debía leer para clavarla en la bruja que tenía frente a él—. Y no puedes acogerte al derecho de guardar silencio ante ninguna pregunta puesto que hay pruebas que te presentan como culpable. ¿Has entendido todo?

Lisa asintió en silencio mientras tragaba saliva.

—Empecemos: se te acusa de haber asesinado a Theodore Nott. ¿Es eso cierto?

—Lo es —contestó ella con voz temblorosa.

—Lo asesinaste al hacerle tocar uno de los venenos más letales del mundo, el _hallyuum_ _venenum_ , en la mañana del 14 de febrero. ¿Es eso cierto?

—Lo es.

—Muy bien. —Harry se subió las gafas y se apretó el puente de la nariz—. ¿Deseas llamar a un abogado antes de seguir?

—No —murmuró ella.

El auror asintió y la miró fijamente, con sus ojos verdes brillando tras las gafas.

—¿Por qué cometiste el crimen?

Lisa abrió la boca, la cerró y se tapó la cara con las manos mientras ahogaba un sollozo.

—No lo sé —dijo al final—. No lo sé —repitió con la voz entrecortada.

—Eso no fue lo que le confesaste a Luna Lovegood, Lisa. ¿Por qué cometiste el crimen? —insistió Harry.

—Porque pensé que así Theo me querría. No sé, no pensé, solo me animó y yo le hice caso...

—¿Que te animó? ¿Quién te animó?

Lisa siguió hablando como si Harry no hubiera dicho nada.

—Era mi regalo por San Valentín —dijo débilmente—. Sabía que Theo odiaba a su padre y ahora que él estaba libre por no sé qué razón, pensé que Theo apreciaría que lo librara de su presencia.

Harry asintió casi imperceptiblemente antes de volver a subirse las gafas.

—¿Cómo cometiste el asesinato?

—No lo sé.

—¿Perdón?

—No lo sé —repitió Lisa, con aspecto perplejo ante su propia respuesta.

—Lisa Turpin, se te exige no mentir o me veré obligado a usar el _Veritaserum_.

—Usa el _Veritaserum_ —le pidió ella, desafiante—. De verdad que no sé cómo logré que el veneno tocara su piel. Ni nada más —añadió después en un susurro.

Harry pestañeó.

* * *

 _14 de abril, despacho del Ministro de Magia_

—No lo sabe —proclamó Harry, desesperado—. He usado _Veritaserum_ e incluso le he dicho a Bulstrode que usara Legeremancia para descubrirlo, pero simplemente no está. Tiene un vacío entre las siete y las diez de la mañana del día catorce.

—Tal vez se realizó un _Obliviate_ a sí misma —sugirió Kingsley, frunciendo el ceño.

—No es ese tipo de vacío. Es como si directamente esos recuerdos no hubieran estado nunca allí, su memoria pasa directamente de las siete a las diez de manera natural.

—Eso no es nada bueno.

—No. Y no es lo único: tampoco sabe cómo consiguió el veneno ni cómo se le ocurrió la idea. Únicamente sabe que lo mató y con qué lo mató. Nada más.

—Sabe los motivos —señaló Kingsley—. Algo es algo.

Harry le lanzó una mirada escéptica.

—Esos motivos no son suficientes. Ella misma reconocía que no tenían sentido, pero es cierto que los ha mantenido incluso con _Veritaserum_.

—Igual está demente. Quizá por eso no deja de decir que la animó su conciencia.

—¿Su conciencia? No ha mencionado a su conciencia ningún momento. —Harry frunció el ceño—. Solo decía que la animaba.

—¿Que la animaba quién?

—¿El mismo que manipuló sus recuerdos?

Ambos fruncieron el ceño.

—¿Eso puede hacerse? —preguntó Harry.

—Estamos hablando de magia, Harry —respondió Kingsley, suspirando—. Todo puede hacerse.

—Hermione me va a matar por llevarle preguntas en lugar de respuestas. —Harry se pasó una mano por el pelo, nervioso y preocupado—. No es normal que todos los problemas sin respuesta me toque resolverlos a mí —añadió después.

El ministro esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Los hay que nacen con estrella y los hay que nacen estrellados.

* * *

 _¿Qué pensáis? Ahora todo se ha complicado un poquito, ¿no? Lisa parece ser la asesina pero no tiene memoria y es a Harry a quien le toca resolverlo todo (pero no nos engañemos, será Hermione la que se encargue xD)._

 _Parece que echaros la bronca funcionó, porque en el capítulo anterior recibí cinco reviews. ¡Muchas gracias! Todos me hicieron muchísima ilusión :)_

 _¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!_

 _LadyChocolateLover_

 _PD: El título viene de la novela «La reina sin espejo», de Lorenzo Silva._


	6. El silencio de la mente en blanco

_Este fic participa en el II Fest del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. He escogido el prompt AK#48 «En el que Theo sufre un accidente mientras investiga la muerte de su padre y son Draco y Hermione quienes buscan la verdad»._

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 **Aviso:** _Para_ _ **Meri**_ _. Yo he hecho lo que he podido y ha salido lo que ha salido. Ejem._

 _Agradecimientos especiales a_ _MrsDarfoy_ _por betear (aunque luego no se acuerde de un capítulo a otro xD)._

* * *

 **NOTT (SO) DEAD**

 **V. El silencio de la mente en blanco**

 _15 de abril, un banco cualquiera en Hyde Park_

—No.

—Malfoy, sé razonable.

—Estoy siendo razonable: no.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Hermione, exasperada.

—¡Porque no quiero, joder! —exclamó él, poniéndose en pie bruscamente y girándose a mirarla—. Se suponía que en cuanto tuviéramos pruebas, le íbamos a ceder la investigación a los aurores. ¡Y ahora resulta que los aurores son unos incompetentes y nos necesitan otra vez!

—No es que sean unos incompetentes —contestó Hermione, conciliadora—. Es que entre que están intentando mantener la situación de Lisa en el máximo secreto posible y que les vendría bien una mano, Harry me dijo que les haríamos un favor si colaboráramos.

—Somos civiles —gruñó él volviendo a sentarse a su lado—. No veo para qué nos quiere.

—Ahora somos civiles —asintió Hermione—, pero antes no. Y éramos un buen equipo.

—Y una mierda un buen equipo. Éramos el mejor, Granger.

—Hasta que nos separamos, claro.

—Nos fuimos yendo voluntariamente —la corrigió él—. Cinco años en el cuerpo de aurores es suficiente, gracias.

—Sí. Pero hay cosas que no se pierden por mucho tiempo que pase.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Hermione se removió en su sitio, incómoda con los recuerdos.

—Ahí tienes la respuesta a por qué nos quiere Harry colaborando de manera oculta con ellos. Cuantos más colaboren, más posibilidades hay de que descubramos qué le pasó a Lisa. Y si descubrimos qué le pasó a Lisa…—Dejó la frase en el aire para que él la terminara, pero Draco se cruzó de brazos, todavía sin mirarla, y Hermione suspiró—. Si descubrimos qué le pasó a Lisa, descubriremos lo que le pasó a Theo —terminó.

—Me importa una mierda lo que le pasó a Theo —refunfuñó él, pero Hermione sabía que ya estaba convencido—. Yo lo que quiero es que Theo se cure.

—Si descubrimos lo que le pasó y por qué le pasó, los medimagos podrán curarlo. Pero hasta que no sepamos nada, ellos poco pueden hacer.

Draco masculló una maldición y se pasó una mano por el pelo, despeinándolo en el proceso.

—Bueno, pero que conste que solo lo hago por Theo, ¿eh? Potter y su mierda de equipo me resbalan.

—No esperaba menos de ti… Draco. —Hermione miró la hora, se puso en pie y le tendió una mano—. Vamos, tenemos que reunirnos con el sanador asignado a Lisa para que nos explique lo que ha descubierto. He quedado en dos minutos.

El mago silbó en voz baja mientras se ponía en pie ignorando la mano extendida de Hermione.

—Menuda Slytherin habrías sido.

El sonrojo de las mejillas de Hermione habría hecho la competencia al pelo de un Weasley.

* * *

 _15 de abril, habitación 325 del Hospital San Mungo_

—No sé exactamente lo que le pasa. —Por el tono de voz de Astoria se podía deducir que estaba cansada y exasperada al mismo tiempo—. No reacciona a estímulos normales como haría alguien cuerdo, pero tampoco sufre ningún trastorno mental más allá de la pérdida de memoria de recuerdos específicos.

—¿No ha recordado nada? —preguntó Hermione.

—No. De hecho, cuanto más dice que intenta recordar menos recuerda. Es como si se le fueran borrando los recuerdos a los que presta atención.

El rumor de las conversaciones se fue apagando cuando Lisa se enterró dentro de la cama, tapándose la cabeza con la almohada.

«Estúpidos —pensó—. Los odio, los odio, los odio, los odio, los odio. Todos son unos falsos. Solo quieren que recuerde para beneficiarse a sí mismos».

Se sintió culpable al pensar eso cuando recordó a su sanadora, Tory. Era buena y luminosa, y se preocupaba por ella, le daba pociones, la ayudaba con los ataques de pánico.

Pero Tory podía traicionarla. Colaboraba con _ellos_ , seguro que la traicionaba.

Lisa ahogó un sollozo contra sus manos.

Estaba sola en esto.

«Jack tenía razón. Lo mejor es olvidar».

No alcanzó de oír el final de la conversación, donde Astoria dejó a Draco y Hermione con la palabra en la boca al zanjar el tema con dos frases:

—Sé que colaborará. Tiene tanto interés en recordar como los aurores en que recuerde.

* * *

 _17 de abril, despacho del Ministro de_ Magia

—Nada de nada.

Kingsley alzó una ceja.

—¿Ni siquiera Hermione y Draco han conseguido nada? —preguntó, haciendo que Harry lo mirara con la boca abierta—. Oh, no pongas esa cara, Harry. Claro que sé que los has reclutado para que te ayudaran. Lo que no sé es por qué has sentido la necesidad de ocultármelo.

Harry se pasó la mano por el pelo, sonriendo avergonzado.

—Pensaba que no te parecería bien que les pidiera ayuda porque no puedo contratarlos legalmente.

—¿Y por eso lo has hecho en secreto? —Kingsley puso los ojos en blanco—. Harry, por favor.

El aludido se encogió de hombros, todavía avergonzado.

Un silencio pensativo se instaló entre ellos hasta que Harry carraspeó y se removió en el asiento.

—Me gustaría tener permiso para investigar el apartamento y la oficina de Lisa.

—Concedido. Pensaba que lo tenías ya —comentó Kingsley, todavía pensativo.

—Susan me dijo que no.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio hasta que Harry suspiró.

—Bueno, me voy ya, que aún tengo un par de horas de trabajo más.

Kingsley asintió.

—Adiós, Harry —contestó mientras el auror se dirigía a la puerta. Antes de abrirla, paró bruscamente y se giró hacia el ministro, que suspiró—. ¿Qué pasa ahora?

—¿Por qué la investigación sigue estando bajo secreto de sumario? Ya no hay riesgo de que maten a las familias influyentes.

Kingsley lo miró fijamente, sonriéndole con algo parecido a ternura.

—¿No lo hay? ¿Acaso sabes quién provocó la pérdida de recuerdos de Lisa y con qué intenciones?

—Ehhhh… —Harry volvió a girarse rápidamente y abrió la puerta, murmurando mientras salía—. _Touché_.

* * *

 _19 de abril, biblioteca de Malfoy Manor_

— _Obliviate_ … Descartado. _Mnemone_...Tampoco. _Imemorise_ … Menos aún.

Hermione cerró el libro sobre hechizos mentales con un golpe sordo y lo depositó sobre la mesa, molesta y frustrada.

—No hay nada —proclamó.

Draco ni siquiera levantó la vista del libro que estaba ojeando, únicamente asintió brevemente con la cabeza.

—Te dije que sería inútil.

—Perdóname, señor todo-lo-sé, por intentar buscar la causa de la aparente pérdida de memoria de Lisa.

—Perdonada. Ahora calla y déjame leer, que creo que estaba por aquí, tenía que… Aquí está. —El mago se levantó rápidamente y salió disparado, internándose entre las numerosas estanterías de la biblioteca y dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

Hermione contempló las estanterías que tenía más cerca con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Malfoy! ¿Qué haces?

—Calla, que casi lo tengo —respondió él, revolviendo libros desde casi el fondo de la estancia—. Oye, Granger, mira la página donde estaba y dime las palabras que están escritas a mano.

Ella se inclinó y escaneó rápidamente el contenido de la página, sorprendiéndose al ver que el libro no era más que el libro de pociones que usaron en octavo año.

—¿Qué palabras? —preguntó—. Aquí hay una anotación que dice «Mirar para examen».

—No, eso no —contestó él, todavía oculto entre los libros—. Al lado del número de página, en letra pequeñita.

—¡Ah, ya lo veo! Espera… Aquí pone un nombre: «Vindictus Viridian».

Un silencio siguió a su comentario, y mientras Draco se dedicaba a buscar en su extensa biblioteca familiar, Hermione rebuscó en su memoria por qué el nombre le era familiar.

—¡Lo tengo! —exclamó Draco con voz triunfante.

—¿Vindictus Viridian no era un profesor en Hogwarts?

—Era, sí —respondió él mientras volvía con un libro finito y con tapa oscura en la mano—. Creó una poción muy poco conocida que durante mucho tiempo se consideró Magia Negra.

—¿Y ahora no lo es? —preguntó ella, sorprendida, mientras él se sentaba a su lado y abría el libro.

Él sonrió de medio lado y levantó la vista, mirándola a través del flequillo rubio que le caía sobre la frente.

—Ahora no se considera, simplemente. No creo que nadie, o casi nadie, la recuerde.

—Pero tú eres especial, claro.

—Por supuesto.

Ambos se miraron intensamente unos instantes antes de que él volviera a bajar la mirada y pasara un par de páginas.

—Aquí la tienes. Poción Modificadora y Manipuladora de Memoria, vulgarmente llamada _Convencebobos_. —Empujó el libro hacia ella, y observó cómo la cara ella cambiaba de sorpresa a rabia a incredulidad y finalmente a alegría.

—Draco, podría besarte —murmuró Hermione, sonriendo al ver las instrucciones para la elaboración de la poción.

—Resiste tus impulsos, Granger —contestó él con tono burlón.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio: Hermione, mirando atentamente las instrucciones de la poción; Draco, observándola a ella.

—Espera.

—¿Qué?

—Aquí dice que las instrucciones del antídoto están en posesión del Maestro de Pociones e Hogwarts.

—Bueno, pues que Potter vaya a hablar con él. No veo más problema —respondió Draco con tono de obviedad.

—Pero se supone que esto es una investigación secreta —protestó Hermione.

Draco sonrió con algo parecido a ternura insinuándose en sus ojos.

—Deberías saber ya que esas son precisamente las que, tarde o temprano, están en boca de todos.

* * *

 _20 de abril, habitación 325 del Hospital San Mungo_

—¡Lisa, tengo una noticia buenísima! —Astoria entró en su cuarto prácticamente saltando de la emoción, y Lisa le sonrió débilmente.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¡Han descubierto qué te ha ocurrido! —proclamó, sentándose al lado de Lisa en la cama y cogiéndole de las manos—. Has tomado la poción _Convencebobos_ , donde tú realizas un acto creyendo que lo haces voluntariamente, cuando en realidad te están coaccionando a hacerlo. Además, la persona que realiza la poción puede controlar qué recuerda la persona coaccionada y qué no.

Lisa parpadeó lentamente.

—Pero eso ya lo sabía, Tory.

Astoria se la quedó mirando como si tuviera dos cabezas.

—¿Y no se te ocurrió comentarlo? —preguntó, irritada.

Lisa se sonrojó.

—No.

* * *

 _¡Tachán! Otro capítulo lleno de sorpresas. Como veis, Draco y Hermione trabajaron juntos antes en el departamento de aurores. ¿Por qué? En mi canon, a los mortífagos menores de edad o hijos de mortífagos o familias que habían manifestado su desprecio a los muggles de alguna manera no solo les obligaron a terminar su educación, sino que estipularon que deberían realizar una especie de servicio a la comunidad para que no se desbocaran otra vez y les dieron cuatro opciones: Academia de Aurores, estudiar Sanación, trabajar en el departamento de Criaturas Mágicas o irse al mundo muggle un año entero. Draco, por supuesto, se fue por la vía más «guay»._

 _En cuanto a Hermione, se metió con Harry a ser auror tras terminar Hogwarts mientras que Ron se iba a trabajar con George._

 _¿Y qué opináis de Lisa? Yo lo pasaba muy bien escribiéndola xDDD_

 _Quiero agradecer a las cuatro personitas que me dejaron review en el último capítulo, y hago mención especial a_ _ **Sally**_ _._ _ **Elizabeth**_ _._ _ **HR**_ _, que recientemente se ha añadido a la historia y me ha dejado un review en cada capítulo, lo que no me esperaba para nada. ¡Muchas gracias!_

 _¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_

 _PD: El título viene de la novela «El silencio de la ciudad blanca», de Eva García Sáenz de Urturi._


	7. La respuesta puede esperar

_Este fic participa en el II Fest del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. He escogido el prompt AK#48 «En el que Theo sufre un accidente mientras investiga la muerte de su padre y son Draco y Hermione quienes buscan la verdad»._

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 **Aviso:** _Bla, bla, bla. Para_ _ **Meri**_ _._

 _¡Al beteo… *redoble de tambores*_ _MRSDARFOOOOOY_ _!_

* * *

 **NOTT (SO) DEAD**

 **VI. La respuesta puede esperar**

 _21 de abril, despacho de Minerva McGonagall en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_

—Profesora McGonagall —saludó Harry, sonriendo.

La bruja estaba exactamente igual a como la recordaba: seria, con un moño tan tirante en la cabeza que era un milagro que el pelo no se le rompiera y con las mismas líneas de expresión alrededor de los ojos.

Sin embargo, le sonrió cálidamente y se levantó para saludarlo en cuanto lo vio.

—Ahora soy directora, Potter —le recordó, con los ojos brillándole de diversión contenida tras las gafas—. Y dime, ¿a qué debo el placer de tu visita?

Harry hizo una mueca.

—Ojalá fuera de placer, pero es un tema muy serio y no puedo contarle gran cosa, lo siento.

Ambos se sentaron: Minerva en su sillón y Harry frente a ella, en las mismas sillas donde se sentaba cuando acababa en detención con Dumbledore.

Todo seguía prácticamente igual a como lo recordaba.

—¿Qué sabe acerca de Theodore Nott? —preguntó Harry, aceptando una galleta de chocolate.

—¿Cuál de ellos? ¿El de su generación o su padre?

—Ambos.

—Al padre tengo entendido que lo soltaron de Azkaban, pero no me quedó claro el por qué; y el hijo, la última vez que supe de él, tenía un negocio de pociones con Lisa Turpin y nos suministraba algunos ingredientes raros de conseguir.

—El padre fue asesinado y el hijo está en un coma mágico desde hace casi un mes.

Harry observó cómo la cara de su antigua profesora palidecía.

—Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

—Alto secreto, profesora. Lo siento.

—De alto secreto nada, Potter —respondió McGonagall mirándolo fijamente—. No me puedes soltar eso y esperar que me quede sin respuestas.

—Tengo órdenes del mismo Ministro de Magia para mantenerlo en secreto —se defendió Harry.

La bruja puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ya hablaré yo con Kingsley. ¿Has venido por alguna razón en especial, entiendo?

—Sí. He venido para hablar con el profesor Slughorn.

—En ese caso, has venido al lugar equivocado. Si quieres hablar con él, ve a visitarlo a su casa.

—¿A su casa? Pero si estamos en pleno curso escolar —contestó Harry, sorprendido.

—El profesor Slughorn se retiró hace algunos años. El profesor de Pociones actual es el señor Miles Bletchey. Si lo deseas, puedes hablar con él.

—Oh. Oh, pues vale. —Harry se levantó—. ¿Dónde lo encuentro?

—Ahora probablemente estará dando clase, así que haz el favor de volver a sentarte y toma el té conmigo.

Harry se sentó y cogió la taza de té que le señaló la bruja, obediente.

—¿Qué decías sobre alto secreto?

* * *

 _21 de abril, habitación 503 del Hospital San Mungo_

—Nott, me tienes bastante harta. Con la tontería de que no despiertas, no puedo anunciar mi… —Pansy Parkinson se cruzó de brazos y le lanzó una mirada envenenada al cuerpo tendido sobre la cama—. Ahora no te enteras, hala. Lo sabrás cuando despiertes.

Arregló las sábanas que cubrían el cuerpo del chico con cariño, intentando no poner cara de asco al ver que eran de algodón y no de seda.

—Llevas casi un mes fuera de combate, ¿sabes? Draco y Blaise están que se suben por las paredes, Lovegood se pasa por aquí dos veces al día y duerme contigo y Daphne está cada día más melancólica. Yo soy la que mejor lo lleva —dijo con orgullo, frunciendo el ceño después—. No me pongas esa cara, imbécil. Que te querré como a mi hermano, pero puedo vivir sin ti per-fec-ta-men-te.

Pansy se mantuvo en silencio unos instantes, acariciando mecánicamente la mano de Theo y con la mirada perdida.

—Lisa mató a tu padre —comentó al final—. Y ya sé que lo sabes, pero es importante, porque Draco y Granger están juntos otra vez. O sea, no juntos _juntos_ , sino juntos en plan colegas o algo. No lo sé exactamente, creo que estaban ayudando a los aurores. ¿Tú qué crees?

Oteó el rostro de Theo, que seguía frío, pálido e inamovible.

—Cinco galeones a que esta vez sí acaban juntos _juntos_.

* * *

 _21 de abril, despacho de Miles Bletchey en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_

—Auror Potter. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? —preguntó el que Harry supuso que sería Miles Bletchey en cuanto lo vio.

—Necesito que prepare de manera confidencial un antídoto contra la poción _Convencebobos_ —contestó mientras estrechaba la mano del mago.

Miles alzó tanto las cejas que Harry pensó que se le iban a salir de la cara y se quedó callado unos instantes.

—¿De la poción…? —balbuceó inquieto mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo.

— _Convencebobos_. Espere, tengo el nombre técnico por aquí, en algún lado —dijo, metiendo la mano en los bolsillos antes de que Miles negara con la cabeza.

—No es necesario, conozco la poción. Es solo que no he preparado nunca el antídoto. De hecho, creía que la poción había sido prohibida tras la muerte de Viridius.

—No fue prohibida, exactamente. De cualquier manera, creo que es la primera vez que se tiene constancia de su uso desde tiempos de Grindewald —comentó Harry.

—Ya.

Ambos se miraron unos instantes en silencio, incómodos, hasta que Miles se pasó una mano por el pelo, nervioso.

—Bueno, podría preparar la poción, pero no sé exactamente los ingredientes o el tiempo que me costará. Tampoco sé si funcionará.

Harry hizo una mueca.

—Eso es mejor que nada, supongo.

—Sí.

—Bueno, cuando sepa algo o necesite lo que sea, mándeme una lechuza.

Miles asintió y ambos se volvieron a estrechar la mano antes de que Harry se diera la vuelta, comenzando a andar hacia la puerta.

—Potter —dijo Miles antes de que Harry pudiera abrir la puerta.

—¿Sí? —respondió el auror girándose.

—¿Por qué me lo encarga a mí si el Ministerio tiene su propia rama de pocionistas?

Harry se pasó una mano por el pelo y sonrió, repentinamente incómodo.

—Porque confío más en el Maestro de Pociones de Hogwarts que en cualquier pocionista que me pueda suministrar el Ministerio.

* * *

 _28 de abril, apartamento de Hermione Granger_

—¡Granger! —exclamó Draco, sacudiéndose el polvo de la Red Flú y sacando una cajita de madera del bolsillo del pantalón.

Silencio.

—¡Granger! —repitió, dirigiéndose hacia el despacho que la bruja tenía en su piso.

Entró decididamente en la habitación y se encontró a Hermione sentada en el suelo, mirando lo que se parecía sospechosamente a un álbum de fotos.

—¿Granger, no me oías?

—Sí te oía —respondió ella sin levantar la vista—. Te estaba ignorando.

—Qué simpática eres.

—Lo sé. Tú también eres encantador. Mira —le tendió el álbum—, aquí estabas maldiciendo a toda mi estirpe.

Draco guardó la cajita en un bolsillo y cogió el álbum con algo parecido a miedo mientras Hermione sonreía malévolamente.

—¡No! —exclamó él observando de cerca la foto. Tenía fecha de cuatro años atrás, y salía el llamado Equipo 234 –Draco, Blaise, Hermione, Harry, Susan, Millicent, Neville, Seamus y Padma– subidos a una montaña rusa en el parque de atracciones de Londres—. ¿Aún la tienes?

—Claro que la tengo —respondió Hermione poniéndose en pie y quitándole el álbum antes de que el mago pudiera sacar la foto y romperla—. Tu cara, tu ropa muggle y tu postura son cosas dignas de admirar.

Draco masculló algo por lo bajo parecido sospechosamente a «fruta» mientras Hermione recogía el álbum riendo entre dientes.

—Y —comentó ella mientras se apoyaba en el escritorio—, ¿a qué debo el placer de tu visita?

—Ahora no te lo digo —refunfuñó él.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada penetrante.

—¿Sabes? Creo que aún conservo una foto tuya después de la paliza que te di en la guerra de nieve en aquella misión en Noruega.

—Vale, vale, no insistas tanto —la apaciguó él alzando las manos en señal de paz—. He estado investigando en los almacenes de pociones de mi familia y…

—Y… —Hermione agitó los brazos animándolo a continuar, pero Draco sonrió de medio lado.

—Y…

—Y…

—Y…

—¡Malfoy, desembucha de una puñetera vez si no quieres que tu foto derrotado en la nieve aparezca mañana en _Corazón de Bruja_! —Hermione lo apuntó con un dedo y él soltó una carcajada.

—Tranquila, fiera. —Aumentó su sonrisa cuando ella le dio un golpe en el brazo—. Decía que, como Bletchey parece tener problemas con la poción, he estado investigando en los almacenes de pociones de mi familia y he encontrado el antídoto de la _Convencebobos_ con fecha de 1987, así que aún es válido.

Hermione abrió la boca, la cerró y al final soltó un gritito de emoción mientras se tiraba encima de Draco para abrazarlo, con tanto impulso que lo hizo trastabillar hacia atrás, tirar la caja al suelo y acabar medio espatarrado en un sillón cercano con Hermione tumbada encima de él.

Y si sus labios se tocaron accidentalmente, ninguno se dio cuenta.

—Oye, Granger —jadeó él, sujetándola como podía para que no se cayera e intentando recolocarse en el sillón—. La próxima vez que intentes matarme, sé más disimulada, si no te importa.

Hermione sonrió ampliamente y corrigió su postura hasta quedar medio sentada encima de él, medio tumbada en el sillón.

—Estoy tan contenta por que hayas conseguido la poción que me da igual toda tu estupidez.

—Has tirado la poción al suelo con tu entusiasmo —señaló Draco, sonriendo y sentándose correctamente cuando ella se levantó de un salto y se tiró al suelo a recoger la poción.

Desde el suelo, Hermione le pegó una patada en la espinilla.

—Como sigas así al final me romperás el corazón, Granger.

—Preferiría romperte una pierna, Malfoy.

* * *

 _28 de abril, habitación 325 del Hospital San Mungo_

—No podéis pasar —repitió Astoria por enésima vez, frunciendo el ceño ante los tres aurores –Harry, Susan y Millicent– y los dos cotillas –Draco y Hermione– que se habían apostado frente a la habitación de Lisa—. Es un procedimiento para el que únicamente debemos estar el paciente y yo como sanadora que le administrará el antídoto.

—Tory, por enésima vez. Nos importa una mierda ver cómo traga la poción, queremos ver a Lisa inmediatamente después de que haya la haya bebido —espetó Draco, mirando a la sanadora con mala cara—. Entra ahí, hazle tomar la puñetera poción como puedas –por mí como si lo haces a la fuerza– y luego ábrenos la puerta.

Astoria puso cara dudosa mientras los demás asentían solemnemente.

—No es que sea muy legal, que digamos...

—Da igual. A nadie le importa eso —respondió Susan con una sonrisa amable.

Astoria los miró una última vez antes de asentir bruscamente y entrar en la habitación.

Apenas cinco minutos después, la puerta se abrió desde dentro y todos, excepto Millicent, entraron en tropel.

La mirada de Astoria los petrificó nada más entrar, y con bastante más delicadeza cerraron la puerta y se apoyaron contra la pared disimuladamente.

—¿Cómo te encuentras, Lisa? —le preguntó dulcemente la sanadora a la bruja que se agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos.

—Ahora... Ahora… Ahora lo recuerdo todo —balbuceó temblorosa antes de echarse a llorar.

Astoria los echó a todos de la habitación con un solo gesto, para disgusto de Draco y decepción de Harry.

Antes de salir, alcanzaron a oír unas últimas palabras de Lisa:

—Es como despertar de un sueño.

Eso los dejó a todos en silencio mientras marchaban en dirección a la Red Flú de San Mungo hasta que Draco abrió la boca:

—Yo creo que la poción le ha trastocado un poco la cabeza.

* * *

 _¡Ya estamos un paso más cerca de las respuestas! Este capítulo ha sido un poco (bastante) de relleno, pero creo que era necesario para la trama. ¿Qué opináis?_

 _Respecto a los reviews, estoy a partes iguales decepcionada y emocionada. Decepcionada porque el último capítulo solo recibió dos reviews, el menor número de todos; y emocionada porque_ _ **Salesia**_ _me ha dejado reviews larguísimos y adorables en todos los capítulos, haciendo que el fic tenga un total de 32 reviews en seis capítulos. ¡Muchas gracias por todas y cada una de vuestras palabras! Sois lo mejor :)_

 _¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_

 _LadyChocolateLover_

 _PD: El título viene de la novela «El infierno puede esperar», de Hilario Peña._


	8. La máscara de Jack

_E_ _ste fic participa en el II Fest del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. He escogido el prompt AK#48 «En el que Theo sufre un accidente mientras investiga la muerte de su padre y son Draco y Hermione quienes buscan la verdad»._

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 **Aviso:** _ **MeriAnne Black**_ _es la receptora de este regalo. Está hecho con cariño y con mucho esfuerzo, así que espero que te guste :)_

 _MrsDarfoy_ _sigue beteando._ _Los errores son suyos, digo míos, digo nuestros._ _Pero no os preocupéis, que no hay errores (o eso espero)._

* * *

 **NOTT (SO) DEAD**

 **VII. La máscara de Jack**

 _30 de abril, sala de interrogaciones del departamento de aurores_

—Lisa Turpin, por favor, relátanos tus acciones respecto al asesinato de Theodore Nott senior —repitió Susan Bones con un levísimo toque de impaciencia.

A su lado, Harry estaba exasperado de una manera que no creía posible.

Llevaban cerca de dos horas intentando interrogar a Lisa y, entre ataques de lloros, vómitos repentinos e interrupciones varias, estaban exactamente igual a como estaban antes de empezar.

A Lisa le tembló el labio inferior y Harry se temió lo peor.

«Otra interrupción no —pensó—. Por favor, Godric, déjanos interrogarla en paz».

—Yo asesiné a Theodore Nott senior —respondió Lisa, y Harry agradeció profundamente a Godric Gryffindor que esta vez Lisa colaborara—. Lo asesiné envenenándolo.

—Fuiste obligada a asesinar a Theodore Nott mediante la ingesta de la vulgarmente llamada _Poción Convencebobos_ —rectificó Susan por enésima vez en la mañana—. ¿Quién te obligó a tomarla y por qué razón?

—¡Pero yo lo asesiné! Yo le comenté que deseaba estar con Theo, y él me proporcionó los medios para lograrlo.

«Retiro los agradecimientos, Godric. O la espabilas tú o la espabilo yo».

—¿Quién es él y cómo ese él te proporcionó los medios para lograr cometer el crimen?

—Jack me ayudó —contestó Lisa como si diera por hecho que los aurores ya conocían esa información—. Él trazó el plan y yo conseguí la planta mediante uno de los proveedores de _Nottpin_.

—¿Quién es Jack? —preguntó Harry, sintiéndose repentinamente animado.

Lisa hizo un gesto de incomprensión.

—Jack es Jack. Mi vecino —aclaró.

Harry se volvió a recostar en la silla, exasperado, y le hizo un gesto a Susan de que continuara.

—De acuerdo. ¿Y él trazó el plan?

—Sí. Yo... Bueno, yo no sabía mucho, la verdad. Me dijo que él se encargaría de que todo saliera bien y que no me preocupara.

Susan asintió robóticamente.

—¿Cómo lograste cometer el asesinato?

—Aproveché mi visita a los invernaderos para entrar en el estudio principal, que Theo usaba de despacho. Embadurné el periódico del día con el veneno, lo dejé donde sabía que Trisky lo cogería y después me fui a casa de Jack.

—¿Tomaste la poción antes de cometer el crimen?

—Sí. La tomé la primera vez que hablamos de matarlo y regularmente después.

—¿Cuándo fue eso?

Lisa se mordió el labio.

—No lo sé exactamente. ¿Noviembre? ¿Diciembre?

—¿Y qué motivos tenía Jack para ayudarte a asesinar a Nott?

—¿Motivos? —repitió Lisa—. Jack no tenía motivos. Él me ayudó porque eso era lo que yo quería.

—Lisa, nadie ayuda a cometer un asesinato simplemente por altruismo. Repito la pregunta: ¿qué motivos tenía Jack?

—Jack no tenía motivos —insistió Lisa—. No los tenía, no podía tenerlos. Él me dijo que no conocía a los Nott.

—¿Y simplemente te dijo que te bebieras la poción y él te ayudaría?

—No exactamente. Él me dijo que debía beber la poción por si acaso, para lograr envenenarlo sin flaquear.

—¿Y la estuviste bebiendo desde noviembre o diciembre? —preguntó Susan, escéptica.

—Sí. Jack me dijo que era necesario, para que la poción se acoplara bien a mi mente y yo no tuviera problemas en obedecerle.

—Esa poción es sumamente peligrosa, Lisa. Altera tu mente y es muy difícil recuperarse bien de sus efectos. ¿Investigaste antes de acceder a beberla?

Lisa se sonrojó.

—Bueno, lo cierto es que me puso la poción en el té y luego me informó de eso, así que no pude investigar nada. ¡Pero yo me fío de él! —añadió rápidamente.

Susan asintió lentamente y miró a Harry.

—De momento lo dejamos aquí, Lisa, pero si se te ocurre algo, sea o no importante, es imperativo que nos lo comuniques inmediatamente. ¿De acuerdo?

Ella asintió, seria.

—Sí.

* * *

 _30 de abril, despacho de Harry Potter en el departamento de aurores_

—Jack Rowell, 45 años. 1'90 de altura, bastante musculoso, moreno, con barba y de ojos oscuros. Es vecino de Lisa desde hace cinco años. Trabajo y vida anterior desconocidos. —Seamus alzó una foto reciente en la que se veía a Jack entrar en su bloque de pisos, completamente vestido de oscuro.

—Vale, el plan es el siguiente: ir a su apartamento, detenerlo y traerlo de vuelta —ordenó Harry mientras miraba a los ojos a los miembros de su equipo lentamente—. ¿Entendido?

Todos asintieron y, de pronto, Hermione saltó sobre Harry y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras él sonreía.

—Buena suerte —musitó.

Él la apartó bruscamente y la miró a los ojos.

—¿Cómo, no venís? —preguntó Harry, mirando alternativamente a Hermione y a Draco, que negaban con la cabeza.

—Claro que no. Ya no somos aurores, Harry. Ahora ven aquí y abrázame bien, maldita sea —refunfuñó Hermione mientras volvía a rodearlo con sus brazos.

—¡Abrazo de grupo! —exclamó Susan, abrazando a ambos a la vez.

Seamus y Padma se añadieron instantáneamente y los miembros más jóvenes del equipo, Laura Madly y Graham Pritchard, se unieron tras unos segundos de duda.

Millicent y Draco se mantuvieron alejados, alternando entre mirar cómo el equipo de Harry Potter se abrazaba y mirarse entre ellos poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Bueno, ya, ¿eh? Ya —dijo Harry, separándose de Hermione y sacudiéndose como podía de los brazos que lo rodeaban.

Todos se pusieron rectos, todavía sonriendo, y se miraron unos a otros en silencio hasta que Padma abrió la boca:

—Millie no se ha unido al abrazo —señaló. Inmediatamente, Susan y Laura la abrazaron con fuerza mientras ella mascullaba algo sospechosamente parecido a «Maldita Patil, malditas Hufflepuff y maldito contacto humano».

Harry carraspeó, divertido.

—Venga, vamos yendo. Luego volvemos —añadió, mirando a Hermione y Draco, que asintieron.

—Buena suerte —dijo Hermione.

—No la caguéis.

Los aurores fueron desapareciendo uno tras otro por la puerta, hasta que solo quedaron ellos dos en el despacho.

—Draco —comentó Hermione de pronto, haciendo que él se irguiera y la mirara de reojo—. Tú tampoco te has unido al abrazo.

—No tenía ninguna necesidad —respondió él, empezando a alejarse de Hermione en dirección hacia la puerta.

No le dio tiempo a huir, pues ella le saltó encima por segunda vez en pocos días y lo rodeó con sus brazos, haciendo que él la abrazara automáticamente de vuelta.

—¿Ves? —musitó ella con la cabeza hundida en su pecho—. No hay nada más agradable que un abrazo.

Draco, todavía rodeando a la bruja con sus brazos, puso los ojos en blanco.

—Se me había olvidado que sobrevives a base de libros, chocolate y contacto humano.

Hermione se separó de él y le lanzó una mirada fulminante mientras ponía los brazos en jarras.

—¡Ya no respetas ni el tradicional abrazo de buena suerte!

—De hecho, nunca fue tradición —la corrigió él—. Tú saltabas encima de alguien y lo obligabas a abrazarte, haciendo que todo el mundo se acoplara después.

Hermione agitó la mano para quitarle importancia.

—Minucias, minucias.

* * *

 _30 de abril, apa_ r _tamento de Jack Rowell_

Cuando llegaron y abrieron la puerta, se encontraron con el apartamento completamente vacío.

—Menos mal que iba a ser rápido, ¿eh? —comentó Seamus mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofás del salón.

—¿Pero qué haces? —preguntó Padma, mirándolo sorprendida.

—Bueno, obviamente no podemos detener a Jack si no está, ¿no? Toca esperar —respondió Seamus tranquilamente.

—¿Y lo vas a esperar ahí sentado?

—Es un sitio tan bueno como cualquier otro, creo yo. Pero si lo prefieres, ya me siento en ese sillón de allí —indicó, levantándose.

—Seamus, mueve el culo e investiga el dormitorio —ordenó Harry—. Ya te sentarás luego.

Dos horas después, el apartamento había sido registrado hasta el último rincón y el equipo de aurores se encontró sentado en el salón esperando a que Jack se dignara presentarse.

Por alguna razón, Seamus, recostado en un sillón, parecía especialmente orondo.

—¿Y si nos vamos y ya volveremos mañana? —sugirió Laura, que no dejaba de juguetear con su varita.

Harry se revolvió el pelo, pensativo, pero no tuvo tiempo de responder, porque oyeron cómo giraba la cerradura de la puerta; todos se pusieron en pie y apuntaron con la varita a la persona que acababa de llegar.

—Buenas tardes —dijo Jack, dejando las llaves en la mesita de la entrada.

Por muy capullo y manipulador que fuera, Harry tuvo que reconocerle que ni siquiera pestañeó al encontrarse a siete aurores apuntándole con la varita en el salón de su casa.

—Jack Rowell, quedas detenido por controlar a Lisa Turpin y obligarla a cometer el asesinato de Theodore Nott —dijo Harry, agitando la varita—. Tienes derecho a un abogado, y si no puedes pagarte uno se te asignará uno de oficio; tienes derecho a… ¿Qué cojones?

Todos observaron, patidifusos, cómo los hilos de magia que Harry había enviado, cuya función era aprisionar la esencia mágica de Jack y esposarlo tanto física como mágicamente, desaparecían nada más tocar a Jack.

Padma lanzó otra vez el hechizo, pero lo mismo sucedió, logrando que Jack sonriera burlonamente.

—No podéis apresar mi esencia mágica si decís mi nombre incorrectamente, ¿no os parece?

Acto seguido, desapareció.

—¡Maldito bastardo! —exclamó Graham, pateando un sofá—. ¿Por qué siempre va un paso por delante de nosotros?

—Eso me gustaría saber a mí también —contestó Harry.

Tanto él como Padma miraban a sus varitas como si hubieran cometido alta traición.

—Tiene mucha clase, eso sí —señaló Laura—. ¿Qué? Es cierto —añadió al ver la mirada fulminante de su jefe.

Harry suspiró.

* * *

 _1 de mayo, calabozos provisionales del departamento de aurores_

—Lisa Turpin, se te requiere para interrogar —anunció una voz femenina que bajaba las escaleras acompasadamente.

Cuando no recibió contestación, Millicent Bulstrode frunció el ceño, pero continuó bajando hasta llegar a la pequeña habitación donde tenían retenida a Lisa.

Abrió la puerta y entró, dejando escapar un grito agudo al observar la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos.

Lisa Turpin yacía en el suelo, inconsciente y sangrando por todas partes.

—¿Pero qué coño ha pasado aquí? —acertó a decir Millicent antes de mandar un _Patronus_ de aviso.

Esa chica era un imán para las desgracias.

* * *

 _3 de mayo, habitación 325 del Hospital San Mungo_

—Lisa.

Los murmullos llevaban largo rato repitiéndose, siempre su nombre, siempre de forma suave y cariñosa.

Lisa no tenía ganas de despertar.

—Ya hablaremos con ella en otro momento —sentenció Astoria, echando a Harry y Susan de la habitación y saliendo tras ellos, cerrando la puerta después.

—¿Qué le pasó? —preguntó Susan, angustiada.

—Es complicado de explicar —respondió Astoria—. Cuando alguien bebe la poción _Convencebobos_ , se establece un vínculo entre la persona que la ha bebido y la persona que ha añadido gotas de su sangre a la poción. Por esa razón es posible que una persona pueda controlar, o influir, en la otra. Sin embargo, ese vínculo no se rompe cuando se bebe el antídoto.

—¿Ah, no?

Astoria negó con la cabeza.

—Es por eso por lo que Lisa está así. El vínculo no está roto y la persona que la controla está muy, muy disgustada.

—¿Y cómo se puede romper el vínculo? —preguntó Harry, que parecía verdaderamente preocupado.

—Cuando una de las personas vinculadas muera, o cuando la persona que controla decida cerrar ese vínculo.

Los aurores intercambiaron una mirada de intensa consternación.

—Esto no es bueno —dijo Harry.

—Nada bueno —asintió Astoria.

Dentro de la habitación, Lisa se puso a gritar.

* * *

 _¡Nuevo capítulo! He tenido un problema con las fechas y resulta que hoy acababa el plazo para publicar, así que a lo largo del día de hoy iré subiendo los dos capítulos que queda para que termine el fic xD_

 _¿Qué opináis? Mi beta opinó que la parte de los abrazos queda un poco rara, pero para mí Hermione siempre ha sido una persona impulsiva y cariñosa, así que me cuadra mucho eso de que vaya dando abrazos por ahí. ¿Qué me decís?_

 _Respecto a Lisa,_ _ **Salesia**_ _acertó al decir que el veneno había sido puesto en el periódico. Quizá os chirríe un poco eso de que Lisa pudiera confesarse a Luna aún siendo controlada, pero pensad en la poción como que aprisiona el 95% de la mente, convenciendo a la persona de realizar acciones como si la idea fuera suya y permitiendo a la persona que controla decidir qué sabe o recuerda la persona controlada mientras que queda un 5% que aún es real y de vez en cuando se rebela. No sé si queda más claro u os he liado más xD_

 _Muchas gracias a las tres personitas que me comentaron el último capítulo. ¡Sois geniales!_

 _¡Nos vemos en unas horas!_

 _LadyChocolateLover_

 _PD: El título viene de la novela «La máscara de Dimitrios», de Eric Ambler._


	9. Un tipo implacable

_Este fic participa en el II Fest del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. He escogido el prompt AK#48 «En el que Theo sufre un accidente mientras investiga la muerte de su padre y son Draco y Hermione quienes buscan la verdad»._

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 **Aviso:** _Ya no queda nada para terminar, y todo esto está dedicado a_ **MeriAnne Black** _, artífice del prompt y dueña soberana del fic. Te quiero, guapa ;)_

 _Agradecimientos especiales a_ _MrsDarfoy_ _por el beteo y por soportarme (que no es tarea fácil, lo garantizo)._

* * *

 **NOTT (SO) DEAD**

 **VIII. Un tipo implacable**

 _6 de mayo, despacho de Harry Potter en el departamento de aurores_

—¿Qué tienes?

—Nada.

Harry se tragó una maldición. Nada, siempre nada. Nadie sabía nada, nadie encontraba nada, no había nada.

Ya estaba harto.

—¿Cómo es posible que nos haya sucedido esto? —preguntó, exasperado.

Susan se encogió de hombros.

—¡No tiene sentido! ¡Es como si este Jack, o como quiera que se llame, hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra! Ni hechizos de localización, ni aurores rondando por su casa, ni investigando su vida anterior… Ah, espera. ¡Que no tiene vida anterior! No sé cómo coño hemos dejado que sucediera esto, de verdad que no…

—Harry —suspiró Susan.

—… qué ha podido suceder, ¿cómo puede alguien aparecer de golpe y desaparecer igual de repentinamente? Nos la han jugado pero bien…

—Harry —repitió Susan un poco más alto mientras lo observaba fijamente.

—… y claro, por supuesto que no hay rastro de su esencia mágica en ningún lado, ¿cómo iba a haber, por los Fundadores, cómo iba a haber? Eso era pedir demasiado. —Harry continuó hablando, enfurruñado, y Susan, harta de esperar a que su jefe le hiciera caso, se acercó a la lechuza negra que aleteaba al otro lado de la ventana y cogió el sobre que llevaba atada a su pata izquierda.

Como Harry no parecía tener intención de callarse en un futuro cercano, Susan abrió el sobre y leyó el pergamino que contenía, ahogando un grito al hacerlo.

—¡HARRY, MIRA ESTO! —exclamó agitando el pergamino como una loca mientras se lo tendía.

El aludido se calló de golpe, pegó un salto y prácticamente se tiró encima de Susan, quitándole el pergamino y escaneándolo con la mirada.

 _«Parece que el cuerpo de aurores del Ministerio no es precisamente la flor y la nata de los cuerpos de seguridad europeos, ¿no?_

 _Pero claro, es el mismo cuerpo de aurores que metió a Sirius Black en Azkaban durante doce años por un crimen que no cometió, así que no sé qué esperaba de vosotros, panda de inútiles._

 _El falso Jack»._

—¡MALDITO CAPULLO!

Susan frunció el ceño.

Como pillara al criminal, iba a despedazarlo.

* * *

— _Si estáis viendo esto, significa que he muerto. —El hombre, cubierto por una capucha negra que solo dejaba a la vista su boca, esbozó una maliciosa sonrisa—. O quizás no. Después de todo, es realmente fácil esconderse a la vista de todos, disfrazado. Un corte de pelo distinto, otro color de ojos. Quizá barba, si quiero un cambio importante. La gente solo se fija en ti si realmente quieres llamar la atención._

 _Hizo una pausa y puso una expresión rara, como si saboreara sus próximas palabras._

— _Ah, pero claro. Los aurores sois tan inútiles que necesitáis que el propio criminal os dé pistas, no es de extrañar que alguien tan conocido como yo pueda vivir en Londres durante cinco años mientras preparo mi venganza._ _¡Os mandé un mensaje deletreando mi nombre y ni aún así lo entendisteis!_ _¿El gran Harry Potter? —Soltó una carcajada burlona—. Se le acabó la grandeza cuando acabó con el Señor Tenebroso, parece ser. ¿Y Hermione Granger, esa pequeña sangre sucia que siempre lo desbarataba todo? Se cambió de departamento con tal de no ver el desastre de los aurores. —Volvió a reír, encantado con sus palabras—. Por eso, voy a ayudaros con vuestra investigación._

 _»Lo primero de todo: convencer a Lisa Turpin fue muy sencillo. Muy, muy sencillo. Es una bruja desesperada por un poco de atención y cariño, en realidad. Oh, lo disfruté tanto… Solo tuve que sonreírle durante unos meses, y después entró a mi casa a tomar el té, sonriente y encantada._

 _El mago hizo una pausa, estirándose en el sofá frente al espejo._

— _No salió de allí tan sonriente, me temo. Después de todo, entonces ya era mía, ya la controlaba. Podía decirle cualquier cosa y ella reaccionaba como yo quería que lo hiciera —dijo—. Fueron buenos tiempos. Ella venía a tomar el té todas las semanas, y yo reforzaba la poción y la concienciaba sobre el crimen._

 _»Pero claro, debía hacer que el crimen resultara creíble, así que le hice creer que ella amaba y deseaba al chico Nott. No lo hacía, por supuesto. Lisa es_ _lesbiana_ _, así que resultó un poco difícil conseguir que se lo creyera, pero lo hizo. Después, todo fue sobre ruedas. Ella consiguió el veneno, y yo lo preparé todo._

 _»El día del crimen_ _todo fue sobre ruedas hasta que ella se arrepintió después y vino llorando. No fue nada que un poco más de poción no arreglara, pero me puso de mal humor. Y el niñato ese… —Negó con la cabeza, furioso—. Ese imbécil descubrió lo que había pasado. Era perfecto, todo era perfecto, hasta que vino él haciendo preguntas y buscando soluciones. ¡Su padre estaba muerto, joder! ¿Qué coño quería sacar?_

 _»Tuve que callarlo, claro. Fue muy fácil, en realidad. Lisa me consiguió un poco de Multijugos y acercarme a su apartamento convertido en su compañera de trabajo no fue nada difícil. Oh, cómo disfruté al dejarlo en coma. Su expresión fue deliciosa._

 _El hombre calló._

 _Tenía una expresión soñadora en la cara, como si rememorara una y otra vez sus crímenes, y estos le produjeran un inmenso placer._

 _De pronto, suspiró._

— _Esto es todo, de momento. Os he dejado otra memoria, pero la veréis si tenéis suerte. Después de todo, creo que la encantadora señora Malfoy tiene por costumbre tomar el té cada tarde a las cinco, y beber una memoria es altamente venenoso._

 _»Así pues, corred. Tenéis poco tiempo._

* * *

 _8 de mayo, saloncito de té de Malfoy Manor_

—¡MADRE! —Draco derrapó al salir de la chimenea y corrió en dirección al saloncito donde su madre solía tomar el té.

Detrás de él aparecieron Hermione, Blaise y Harry, todos corriendo detrás de Draco.

—¡Cissy, no bebas el té! —gritó Blaise.

Narcissa Malfoy dejó la taza que había estado a punto de llevarse a la boca en la mesita, y se levantó rápidamente con los brazos en jarras y una expresión fulminante.

—¡Pero bueno! ¿Puede saberse a qué debo el honor de tener a cuatro adultos corriendo por los pasillos de mi casa como rinocerontes?

Los cuatro se detuvieron de golpe en la puerta, y solo Draco se atrevió a avanzar.

—Madre, escucha…

—¡No, escúchame tú a mí! —A su lado, Lucius Malfoy reprimió una sonrisa—. No entiendo a qué habéis venido, pero desde luego estas no son maneras. Correr por los pasillos cuando se tiene seis años es una cosa, pero correr por los pasillos teniendo casi veintisiete es otra muy distinta. ¿Entendido?

Todos asintieron mecánicamente con la cabeza, asustados de la mujer rubia y elegante que les había echado la bronca sin siquiera elevar el tono de voz.

—Muy bien. —Narcissa se sentó de nuevo—. ¿A qué debo el placer de vuestra visita? —preguntó mientras volvía a llevarse la taza a los labios.

—¡NO! —gritaron Draco, Harry, Hermione y Blaise a la vez.

La bruja dejó la taza en la mesa otra vez, molesta.

—¿Pero se puede saber qué os pasa? —preguntó molesta—. ¿Queréis té también?

—No es eso. Tenemos razones para creer —comenzó Harry, con su mejor tono de auror profesional— que el té que está…

—Oh, Harry, cállate —lo interrumpió Hermione—. El asesino de Nott ha dejado de alguna manera una memoria en su té.

Narcissa pegó un salto y se alejó rápidamente de su taza.

—¿Y por qué no lo habéis dicho antes? ¡Podría habérmelo bebido! ¡Las memorias son altamente venenosas! —exclamó indignada.

Lucius no pudo reprimir su sonrisa por más tiempo.

—¡Lucius, no te rías de mi desgracia!

* * *

— _¿Ah, lograsteis impedir que Cissy bebiera mi memoria? Qué pena. Creo que esta no os gustará demasiado. —El hombre sonrió—. Aquí os hablaré de mis motivos._

 _Sentado en el mismo sofá y frente al mismo espejo que la otra vez, el criminal estiró las piernas y se acomodó mejor._

— _Llevo mucho tiempo planeando mi venganza —comenzó—. Creo que no os dais cuenta, pero vengarse lleva tiempo. Es necesario dar vueltas a los motivos de la venganza, recabar información, planearlo todo y finalmente llevarla a cabo. Muchas cosas pueden salir mal. Yo lo sabía, pero era necesario vengarme. Se lo debía a Toni._

 _»Sí —continuó–. Por culpa de la familia Nott, Toni murió. El trabajo que lo mató debía hacerlo Nott. ¡Tenía que hacerlo él! Pero al muy cabrón le cambiaron la misión en el último segundo, haciendo que él y su hijo se libraran, y fue por eso por lo que Antonin fue a la Última Batalla en baja forma y por lo que perdió contra Flitwick._

 _Rasgó la funda de un cojín con las manos temblándole de pura rabia._

— _Hubiera podido soportar su muerte de no ser porque lo liberaron. ¡A Nott lo liberaron cuando tantos y tantos otros mortífagos se pudrían en Azkaban! ¿Qué puta justicia hay ahí? ¿Eh?_ _¿Acaso hay alguna razón especial por la que ese... ese hijo de mala bruja fuera liberado y los demás no?—Aspiró bruscamente—. Así que decidí_ _que_ _debía m_ _orir_ _. Y_ _murió._

 _De pronto, el hombre calló._

— _Pero eso no me bastó. Yo quería más, quería que me persiguierais, que me descubrierais, quería honrar la memoria de Toni venciendo a los aurores —susurró—. Sin embargo, no me lo concedisteis. Os iba mandando pistas, pero no las entendíais. Y ya estoy cansado._

 _Se mantuvo unos minutos en silencio, apretando y aflojando los puños mientras movía los labios sin decir nada._

— _Yo —dijo al final, bajándose la capucha y revelando su rostro— soy Thorfinn Rowle y me he cansado de esperaros._

Harry sacó la cabeza del Pensadero el primero, y trastabilló hacia detrás.

—Mierda.

* * *

 _12 de mayo, habitación 325 del Hospital San Mungo_

Lisa Turpin abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporó.

—Tory —susurró mientras apretaba un botón que había encima de su cama. Tenía la voz ronca y cansada.

Astoria apareció al momento en la habitación.

—¡Lisa! Me alegro mucho de ver que estás despierta. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Libre.

Astoria parpadeó unos instantes, confusa, antes de sonreír brillantemente.

—¿Ya no está?

—Se ha ido —murmuró Lisa, sonriendo poco a poco como si no se lo pudiera creer—. Está muerto.

»Está muerto —repitió— y yo soy yo otra vez.

* * *

 _¡TACHÁAAAAAN! ¿A que no lo esperabais? Lo cierto es que dejé una pista ENORME en el capítulo cuatro (tres sin contar el prólogo), y no sé si alegrarme de que nadie me destapara el secreto o qué xD_

 _La pista en cuestión estaba en el mensaje, que copio a continuación:_ _«_ _ **R**_ _espuestas que no llegan, preguntas que no son._ _ **O**_ _quizás es que este es tu_ _ **W**_ _aterloo, quién sabe._

 _ **L**_ _o importante es que te estoy esperando, auror._

 _ **E**_ _ntretenme»._

 _Como veis, las mayúsculas forman el apellido del criminal, estaba todo ahí xD_

 _Para quien no lo sepa, Thorfinn Rowle es un mortífago que luchó en ambas guerras mágicas y al que Hermione desmemorizó en el séptimo libro tras la boda de Bill y Fleur (¿os acordáis, en la escena del café?). Iba acompañado de otro mortífago, Antonin Dolohov, y en mi canon ambos son muy amigos. El futuro de ambos después de la Batalla de Hogwarts no se sabe, así que me he tomado la libertad de inventármelo xD_

 _Agradecimientos especiales a **Sally. Elizabeth**. __**HR**_ _, que no sé cómo lo ha hecho pero me ha dejado un review en el capítulo anterior. ¡Qué velocidad!_

 _¡Nos vemos en unas horas (otra vez xD)!_

 _LadyChocolateLover_

 _PD: El título viene de la novela homónima de Elmore Leonard._


	10. Epílogo

_Este fic participa en el II Fest del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. He escogido el prompt #48,_ « _En el que Theo tiene un accidente mientras investiga la muerte de su padre y son Draco y Hermione quienes buscan la verdad_ » _._

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 **Aviso:** _Este es el último capítulo del fic._ _ **Meri**_ _, espero de todo corazón que te haya gustado porque puedo garantizarte que no ha sido nada fácil. De hecho, Darfoy puede confirmarte lo muchísimo que he sufrido para escribir la historia. He ideado veinticinco tramas distintas y al final me he quedado con esto. Ojalá cumpla tus expectativas._

 _MrsDarfoy_ _ha beteado todo el fic y algunos capítulos más de una vez, así que merece un aplauso por su paciencia. ¡Gracias!_

* * *

 **NOTT (SO) DEAD**

 **Epílogo**

 _25 de junio, apartamento de Draco Malfoy_

—¿Cómo se lo decimos a los demás?

—¿El qué? —respondió Draco, ahogando un bostezo con la mano.

Hermione se acurrucó contra él a modo de respuesta.

—¿El qué? —repitió él, apartado el pelo de ella de su cara.

—Esto —contestó ella, impaciente y señalándolos a ambos—. Lo que sea que tengamos ahora.

—Ah, te refieres a _esto_.

—Sí. _Esto_.

Draco soltó una carcajada, rodeándola con un brazo y rozando con sus labios la coronilla de ella.

—La última vez no le dijimos nada a nadie.

—La última vez no íbamos en serio.

—¿Y ahora sí?

Hermione se separó de él y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Ahora no?

Draco se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—No lo sé. O sea, no quiero que esto se acabe porque acaba de empezar, pero tampoco sé a dónde iremos ni lo que quieres tú, pero… —Draco calló de pronto y frunció el ceño—. Estoy divagando.

Hermione le sonrió dulcemente y le dio un beso cariñoso que apenas duró unos segundos, rozando sus labios con los de él.

—Con eso me basta, Draco —respondió, y volvió a acurrucarse contra él para seguir leyendo tranquilamente.

Él cerró los ojos, deseando que Hermione no viera el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

* * *

 _25 de junio, habitación 503 del Hospital San Mungo_

—Y resulta que Rowle se suicidó con cicuta en lugar de con arsénico, como pensaban. No me parece nada bien lo que ha hecho, pero supongo que es normal que añorara a su amigo.

Luna continuó hablando, contándole detalles de la investigación, cosas sobre sus animales fantásticos y secretos acerca de sus amigos mientras Theo la observaba, divertido, hasta que comentó algo que lo hizo incorporarse un poco en la cama.

—¿Perdón? Luna, ¿qué has dicho?

—Que si quieres que avise a Draco y los demás de que ya estás despierto.

—No, lo anterior.

—Oh, que Draco y Hermione están saliendo otra vez.

Theo frunció el ceño.

—Le debo cinco galeones a Pansy.

* * *

 _Ya está. Ya he terminado *se seca una lágrima*. Creo que he dejado todos los cabos atados y todo bien clarito, ¿no?_

 _Ahora os toca a vosotras (¿algún chico por aquí?): dejadme un review y decidme qué opináis. Os dejo algunas preguntas que me encantaría que respondierais para que sepáis por empezar:_

 _• ¿La trama estaba bien o era demasiado apresurada?_

 _• ¿He explicado bien qué pasaba en cada momento y las insinuaciones acerca de tiempos pasados se entendían bien?_

 _• ¿Me he apresurado con el Dramione?_

 _• ¿Los personajes estaban IC?_

 _• ¿Cuál ha sido vuestro personaje o momento preferido?_

 _• Etc, etc, etc._

 _¡Nos vemos en otro fic!_

 _Un beso enorme,_

 _LadyChocolateLover_


End file.
